


Born of Darkness

by DeathKitten1120



Category: The League Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: F/M, Nemesis Rising, Other, Sherrilyn Kenyon - Freeform, The League - Freeform, The Obnova, The Sentella
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathKitten1120/pseuds/DeathKitten1120
Summary: Trajan Thaumarturgus is a Trisani Prince in hiding after his world was overtaken and his people were destroyed. He lives with his identity a secret as a leader of a Tavali, a pirate group living separate from the Leagues control.Volora is part of Obnova, a secret organization planning to overtake and destroy everything. Their plan is to attack while both the League and the Sentella are distracted with fighting each other. Their belief is that these worlds are too corrupt to fix. Their solution is to destroy leaderships, burn everything to the ground, and start new.Volora herself is a secret. Her existence is only known to the Obnova as Vec-Hybrid, First-Class Vrah and Special Class Infiltration Leader Volora. Born in Obnova's laboratory, she only knows and understands their ideologies. That is until she meets Trajan on a mission. As they both learn about each other Voloras' past untangles, and she must choose between everything she's always believed in and Trajan.(Continued in Notes.)





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Book Lovers Everywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Book+Lovers+Everywhere).



> Daylen is also part of the Obnova. He's a Vek-Hybrid, First Class Vyzvedac, or spy, that's specialized in infiltration and gathering of information. Though, he doesn't believe the same things as his upbringers. Biding his time in the Obnova until a way out presents itself, he could've never imagined it would come in such a beautiful form.  
> Thia is the princess of Andaria, a planet of warring humanoids in the Ichidian Universe. With all the pieces of her life falling into place, she's on her way to becoming a suitable heir for the Andarion throne. And when her Grandmother falls ill and her Father is secretly away with the Sentella, Thia is asked to step up. With the threat of war between the Sentella and the League on the rise, she has to be all the people of Andaria need. However, when a dark beauty comes into her life, she gets caught between him and her people. She is forced to make the hardest decisions of her life to best suit everyone.

Trajan  
It is almost impossible to tell if a dream you have is just that, a dream. Or, if it is a vision. I wish these fucking trisani abilities were easier to use. It was a burden just to have them, giving they drain your life away every time you use them. Then, you have to learn how to interpret and distinguish them... I still have to get that down, and I've had them for decades.  
Anyways, for the last few months, I have had the same dream every night. It always starts off the same. I'm outside of this large mansion-looking structure. It's made of red and brown brick, and all the doors and windows are dark with inactivity. Snow is blanketing the ground and surrounding forest. The scene always held a mysterious vibe that made me nervous.  
"I've been here before." I whispered to myself, like I always do. There is no one else around and the settled snow on the ground has only been disturbed by two sets of tracks; mine and a pair quite smaller.  
I walk up the steps leading to a side door and when I get close, like always, I see that the door isn't all the way closed. The latch is pulled to the point of almost going into its slot. I recognize it as a trick used by assassins to stay quite when sneaking into a room. The assassin wouldn't risk the sound of the latch clicking into place alerting anyone. Though, with this trick, the door would appear closed to anyone who saw it. And, it was easier to make an escape through once the job was done.  
Pulling out my blaster, I push the door open and am immediately hit by a wall of smells. I can smell the blood, the blaster burns, and death. I walk into a hallway that leads straight to the main hall of the mansion. Reaching over, I quietly run my finger tips over the wall until I find the light switch. I switch it on, but nothing happens.  
"The power must've been cut" I think. Stepping inside the room, I wait for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. With the help of the moonlight coming through the windows and bouncing off the interior, I'm able to see the gruesome scene. Unknown bodies are strewn everywhere. Some lay on the floor in pools of their own blood. Others are thrown across the furniture or left on the stairs. It looked like they all died fleeing from an army of stralen Andarions that ripped their throats out. Yeah, the scene was that gruesome.  
To the right of the hall was a large pile of bags. Glancing over it, I froze as something caught my eye. Laying dead next to the bags was a man. However, he wasn't significant. In his hand was a pink teddy bear with a blue bow. The bow was torn and repaired with sloppy stitches. The bear looked worn out from years of play. It was obvious that the bear didn't belong to the man. Looking back over the bodies, I noticed that no children were here. This wasn't new. I knew where they were...  
Continuing into the building and down another hallway, I walked through the house with my body seeming to posses the knowledge of the layout that my mind didn't have. It was almost like my mind wasn't connected to my body and I was seeing everything in a third person point of view. No matter what, I couldn't force my body to stop. I didn't want to see the end of this again.  
I nudged open a door that led into the study. Another person, an old man, was face down on the floor with blood soaking the carpet around him. Scanning him, I noticed one of his hands had been removed. Looking around the room, I couldn't find it. Though, I didn't except to...  
The way the old man was facing, it looked like he was headed for the window when he was killed. Looking out the window, I saw nothing but a cliff drop-off that the house was edged up against. Nothing else was out there that would've broken his fall.  
"He would've died than face whatever was here." I murmured. Like always, the thoughts, "What had happened here? Who was it that had this man willing to commit suicide rather than face them?" ran through my head. Although, I already knew the answer, having seen this scenario many times before.  
Returning to the hallway I had been following, I continued down to the door at the end. It was a solid steel door with a hand print lock. The door lay ajar and the old man's missing hand lay just inside. Ducking through the doorway, I stood looking down a narrow, white hall. It was insignificant, minus the doors that said "Licensed Personnel Only" at the end. Taking a breath, I walked through the doors and found a long set of stairs spiraling downwards.  
I slowly moved down the stairs and into the earth. Sliding into another set of doors at the bottom, I found a laboratory of some sort. The air smelled strongly of cleaners and everything glistened white. I walked down the center isle, looking down each row of counters on either side. No one seemed to be here, but as I neared the end of the isle I could smell blood. Lots of blood. There was another steel door at the end of the isle. Deadbolts lined the outside of the door, accompanied by a blasted code lock. Something, or someone, was meant to be kept inside...  
This door stood ajar like the others. Sliding inside, I paled at the sight. At least twenty children were scattered across the floor just inside the door. Blood soaked their cloths and their lifeless eyes stared straight ahead. One little girl in particular was staring straight at me. Or, straight through me... I didn't want to move, but my body had different intents. It seemed like it wanted me to see everything every time.  
Shivering, I shakily moved forward, carefully stepped around the children's bodies. Beyond them, the room was strange. I've never gotten quite used to the sight of it. Floor to ceiling glass tubes were stationed to the right. More counters with test tubes, microscopes, and equipment were stationed in the middle. To the left were ceiling to floor curtains.  
I walked over to the curtains and peered inside the first one. There was a table with steel restraints and more equipment set up around it. The next curtain contained the same set up. Reaching up, I grabbed the bar holding all the curtains to the ceiling. I yanked it down, exposing all of the tables, and gasped.  
On the last two tables was the bodies of a woman and a young boy. Both dead and still hooked up to equipment. They looked like they had been tortured to death by the pained expressions on their faces. I slowly started to back up. "These people were experimenting on and torturing others." I whispered. The equipment they were hooked up to looked like it was cycling their body fluids and testing them. With the other equipment in mind, I wondered about what kind of tests they were doing down here? What were they trying to accomplish? What were they trying to create?  
A noise from behind alerted me. Spinning around, I froze at the sight of a woman, alive and alert. She was of a tall, thin build, but still muscular looking. Dressed in a black battle suit, she looked like she meant business. She carried an Andarion war sword, dripping with blood, from one hand. Her claws were strictly Andarion, as was her hair. Her hair, inky black with a blue tinge, was done in an assassins braid that reached the top of her thighs. Her eyes, however, were not Andarion. They looked like crystals glistening in the night. They too held a slight blue tingle that made them all the more captivating.  
As I stood staring at her, she was running her eyes over the room. She seemed to be empty, as portrayed by her eyes darkening and becoming distant. Slowly, she went down on a knee and pulled something out of her battle suit. It was the bear I had seen upstairs earlier. Gently, she laid her sword down and placed the bear under one of the child's arms. Her eyes went distant as she continued to stare at the small child.  
Not sure what to do, I slowly holstered my blaster. "Are you alright?" I asked. Her head snapped to my direction. Confusion momentarily crossed her face, as if she hadn't realized I was there. Then, her eyes hardened and an animalistic snarl came from her lips as they pulled back to show her sharp Andarian fangs. Picking her sword up, she stood and slowly moved closer to me; her stance like a predator stalking its prey.  
As the woman came closer, I could see that her face was smudged with blood and blood was dripping off almost every part of her being, including her fangs. Hatred and darkness were clearly written all over her face. It was then that I realized it was her. She was the monster who killed all these people. This beast murdered all of these children! And now it seemed like I was next on her list. Faster than I could react, she lunged for my throat with her sword...and that's when I wake up gasping for air.


	2. Code-Red

Volora  
I watched around the corner as my team worked on wedging open the window. The street was so quiet this late at night. Which was good for me. I was not in the mood for killing tonight. At least, I wasn't in the mood to kill anyone else besides my target. I hated killing innocents. However, that was not a luxury I could afford in my line of work.   
The houses on this base were lined on either side of the road, side by side. That seemed to be custom in most communities. However, this Tavali base was nicer than many other bases I've seen on my missions. It seemed to be more taken care of and family oriented than others... I wondered what it was like to live in a place like this with a family?  
My targets' home was situated among four square blocks of abandoned houses. It was away from people, on the outskirts of the base's housing community. In fact, my team and I wouldn't have found it if we hadn't followed the target home from the bay area. Obviously, this man wanted to be left alone. I wondered if he knows how much easier of a target it made him?  
A slight "clink" noise alerted me that we were in. Looking over, I sighed inwardly and waved at the three grunts awaiting my command to go ahead of me. I didn't know them by name, nor did I care. This was a code-red mission, so I didn't expect any of them to live through it. They were only supposed to get me in. Then, these rejects were expendable in the eyes on Obnova.   
I, however, was trained for these kinds of extreme missions. Having been one of the best since childhood, code-red missions were my regular. "Code-red"  were missions involving  any high profile people that the Obnova wanted to get rid of. In the past, such people have included planet leaders, League assassins, Trisani, Tavali, and anyone who gave my Commander trouble. Which was a lot of people, so I was kept pretty busy.   
Though, working with the grunts was new to me. I usually worked alone. It was my specialty to take out high-profile targets undetected. After all, I was one of Obnova's top vahr, or assassins. My brother was the only person that I competed with in ranks growing up. He was also born with a great talent for our line of work. Which was unsurprising given we'd been bred to accomplish such missions.  
My brother is also the only person I have ever worked with. Besides these grunts. As young assassins, we did our first couple missions together. The Obnova wanted to make sure we were both ready before they allowed us to take on missions solo. My brother figured it was because they didn't want to loose either of us. That was several decades ago. The Obnova separated us after those first missions. I was molded into a vrah and my brother, because of his more Andarian looks, became a vyzvedac. It was strictly prohibited for us to have contact now, and we were both trained to except that.  
After the grunts went in, I counted to ten and, hearing no commotion, headed in after them. Sliding into the basement through the window, I took in my surroundings. Due to my genes, my eyes adapted quite fast to darkness. The room was spacious, with only a few crates of what I assumed by the earthy smell was stored food. The grunts were waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. One was looking over some equipment.   
"Target seems to be asleep, as we hoped for Vek Commander. No one else seems to be in the house" he whispered. Growling lowly at his use of the slang word Vek, I nodded in response. I motioned with my fingers for us to continue on as planned. Slowly, we made our way up the stairs, blasters in hand, and entered the house.   
The house was just as roomy as the basement. Only a few pieces of furniture decorated the living room, and a table with a single chair was in the dining room. It seemed like this guy only wanted the bare minimum... It was a strange sight, giving the family orientation on this base. Peeking into the kitchen, I saw it was more of the same. There weren't any appliances on the counters, nor dishes in the sink. It looked like he didn't even live here, to be honest. Did he just not use anything? What did he do in his spare time?  
I was about to move on when something caught my eye. A couple kids' drawings were on the fridge. Of all the possibilities, these were the decorations he kept? Interesting... Stepping closer, I scanned the images of a happy family. In one drawling, the child had depicted a mother and a father holding hands with a young boy and two little girls. All Andarion. Holding hands with one of the girls was another man. "Who is he?" I wondered silently. He obviously wasn't the father given his lack of a family presence in his home and physical similarity to the children in the drawling. Maybe he was an uncle? Somehow that still seemed unlikely.   
Pressing my lips together in confusion, I looked at the next drawing. It depicted the man again with the two little girls that looked nearly identical holding his hands. They were all smiling and seemed to be happy in the sunny scene. There was childish writing in the lower corner of the page that said "To: Unkle Tray".   
I took a breath and turned away. I didn't need to know who they were. I didn't need to know anything about my target. I just needed to eliminate him as the Obnova instructed.  
Moving down the hallway, I motioned for two of the grunts to look in the study to the left. The third grunt and I looked in the bathroom to the right. Although the equipment said he was alone, we could never be too careful. After scanning the rooms and finding them clear, the team headed the rest of the way down the hall to the last door, our feet silent on the wooden floors. We checked the equipment once more before going into the room. The target was still presumably asleep, though his heart rate had increased some.   
Giving them the signal, the grunts kicked down the doors. I allowed the grunts to fill into the room first. They headed straight towards the bed with the intent to kill... only to find it empty. Stepping through the doorway, I swept my eyes across every inch of the simple room. Nothing. He was gone? How was that even possible?  
A cough sounded behind me and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I snapped my head around and aimed my baster at his chest. The mysterious man from the children's drawings was leaned against the door jab with a smile on his face. The darkness concealed his features. How it concealed him at all; I did not know. However, I could tell he was handsome and that his smile was extremely attractive.   
"You all seem to know what you're doing," he started, sweeping his eyes across us. His voice was deep, rich, and smooth. It somehow reminded me of Gondarion chocolate wine. "...but you still tried to sneak up on a Trisani? Are you all minsid stupid?" he said with a chuckle. His face then became serious. "Too bad you won't live to do better next time."   
All the sudden, I felt an explosion erupt in my head. It felt like my mind had been set on fire. Dropping my weapon, I felt my body fall to the floor as I screamed. The pain was worse than anything I had ever felt. I wanted it to stop. I would've done anything to make it stop. Then, suddenly, it did.  
Gasping, I looked up into the dark eyes of my target. My mind felt like mush and I still could not see him clearly. He had said he was Trisani. Maybe it was an ability of his to numb my mind so I couldn't focus on his features. Though, I could tell from his eyes, that I could almost clearly see though the surrounding haze, that he knew me. How did he know me?  
I tried to focus my mind and force his abilities to stop affecting me. If I tried hard, I could force him out of my head and gain control of my body again. I just needed to focus on something... Listening intently, I tried to hear my grunts. Then, I realized I couldn't hear them at all. Not their breathing, nor their heartbeats. At first I thought it was because the Trisani was messing with my hearing too. But then I realized I could hear my targets breathing and heartbeat. Had the mind fire killed my grunts? Was this man really that powerful?  
"Who are you?" the Trisani asked. However, it sounded like he was asking himself rather than me. "I've only ever seen a Trisani live through that." he continued to murmured to himself. His eyebrows pulled together in confusion as his eyes locked onto mine. "But if you were Trisani, you would've been able to block it out."   
I could feel him stirring around in my mind, trying to find answers. Taking a breath, I threw up my mental walls to keep him out. I must've shoved him right out of my head in the process, because I finally had control of my body again. Scrambling to my side, I reached for the blaster I had dropped. I had to finish the mission. Grabbing hold of the blaster, I turned and fired it directly at the Trisani's heart.


	3. Datura

Trajan  
Right before they came into the room, my senses alerted me of their presence. Jullian called it my sixth sense - knowing when danger was right around the corner. Quickly, I transported myself outside the house so that I was looking through my bedroom window. Just as I had sensed, they burst through the door not a second later.   
There were three of them. They were dressed in black, light-weight battle suits and holding large blasters. They ran into the room and surrounded my bed. Their blasters were aimed right where my head had been not five seconds ago. Had I not just awoken from my nightly dream, I would've probably been dead.  
After they realized I wasn't there, they exchanged confused frowns and looked back to the doorway. I followed their eyes and realized someone else was there, waiting just outside the door. It was a woman. I could tell that much by her slim build and long hair. She blended into the night and shadows, which made it almost impossible to see her.   
Slowly, she walked into the room and started to scan it over. Confusion was clearly present in her demeanor. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. Who honestly thought a mere four soldiers could take out me? I should've been insulted by it, but it was just too funny how insolent some people could be.   
I teleported into the hallway right outside my bedroom door. Quickly, I threw up a shield with my abilities to make it impossible for them to clearly see me. Looking into the room, a new wave of chuckles erupted from my lips. The three men were searching the room. As if I were hiding somewhere inside! Leaning against the door jam casually, I watched as they all jumped at the sound. Smiling big, I couldn't help but torment them a little bit.   
"You all seem to know what you are doing," I paused, looking towards the woman who was eying me and pointing a blaster at my chest. "...but you still tried to sneak up on a Trisani? Are you all minsid stupid?" I couldn't help but laugh again at the situation. However, I needed to end this so as not to chance someone on base getting hurt. Turning towards the woman, who was the obvious leader of this murder escapade, I said, "Too bad you won't live to do better next time."  
It is rumored that Trisani can melt someone's mind with their abilities. To put those rumors to rest, I'll tell you that they are true. The four soldiers howled in pain as soon as I hit them with my power. They fell to the ground, holding their melting brains in their hands. The three grunts only struggled for about thirty seconds before they died.   
The woman, however, continued to scream on the floor. I hit her with all of my power trying to kill her before her screams woke up my distant neighbors. Though, she didn't die. Confusion and curiosity overtook my previous feelings of bitterness due to facing this group. I walked over to the woman and knelt by her side. I retracted my powers enough to stop hurting her, but still retained enough of my presence in her mind to disorient her.   
The woman gasped with relief. Sweat beaded her forehead and her breathing was jagged due to the screaming. Her eyes finally started to come open as she looked up at me... and I froze. Her eyes. They were THOSE eyes. The eyes of the woman from my dreams! Slightly blue, her eyes looked like crystals glistening in the night.   
Taking another look over her, I confirmed that she was indeed the same woman from my dreams. She wore a similar black body suit that hugged the curves of her lean, muscular frame seductively. The sword I had seen in my dreams was strapped across her back. Her hair was the same inky black and I bet, if held to the light, it would have a blue tinge. Her nails were Andarion and Andarion fangs shone between her slightly parted lips.   
"Who are you?" I whispered to myself. Could she be part of the League? I would have to ask Jullian to contact his brother. Nykyrian would know.   
All the sudden, something came to me that made me focus on her again with new curiosity. "I've only ever seen a Trisani live though that." I said, referring to the mind melting she just lived though. "But, if you were Trisani, you would've been able to block it out." Perhaps she was young? Though, she would've had the ability to block me out as a child if she were Trisani. However, if she can't block me out then I can find the answers within her. Using my abilities, I pushed further into her head. If I could access her memories, then I could answer all of my questions.   
All the sudden, I felt a mental wall come down and cut off my search. Being thrown off balance by the force at which she threw me out of her mind, I was slow to react to her scrambling away from me. Reaching out, the woman grabbed her blaster off the floor. She swung it towards me and pulled the trigger.   
Swinging my hand out, I used my abilities to fling the blaster out of the woman's grip and out the window. The blast she fired shot right past my head and hit the wall behind me, leaving a burn mark that'd be impossible to cover up. Quickly, the woman grabbed the window seal and pulled herself up. A growl escaped my lips as I sprung towards her. I tackled her back to the ground and tried to pin her. She is no use to me dead if I wanted some minsid answers as to whom was after my head now!  
The woman brought her knee up fast and nailed me in the ribs. At the same time, her hand shot up and caught me on the side of the head hard. Pulling back with a snarl, I backhanded her. Though, I played right into her hands as she grabbed my arm and threw me off balance. I rolled off her and barely had time to flinch back as her hand shot out again. Her claws, instead of catching my throat as intended, hit my cheek hard. She rolled away from me as I lashed out at her with my legs.   
Feeling something rolling down my cheek, I wiped at it as I stood. Carefully holding my finger tips out to keep her in my view, I saw bright red blood smudged on them. Now extremely pissed off, I felt in my closet with my mind as she stood slowly.   
"It's been awhile since I've seen my own blood. Your not bad, Andarion." I stated, trying to catch her attention so I could focus on what I was doing with my abilities.   
She growled at my words. Pulling back her lips to show her fangs in an Andarion threat, she replied, "No, I'm not bad. I'm the best!" And with that, she lunged at me. Reacting quickly, I grabbed the hand that shot out at my face. However, she twisted her body around and brought her boot smashing into my temple. I stumbled to the side, my head throbbing, as she came at me again.   
Deciding not to hold back anymore due to her gender, I grabbed her and threw her up against the wall. I pinned her hands above her head and pushed my body into hers. When her knee came up in an attempt to force me back, I caught it in between my knees. "If your the best, what are you going to do now?" I taunted her.   
Before I could react, she brought her elbow in, twisting her body, and smashed it into my nose. Instantly, pain spread across my face. I felt my eyes start to water and blood drip out of my nose. With a roar, I threw her on to the bed. Using my powers, I brought the rope out of the closet and started winding it around her. Her struggle was futile. The ropes were winding fast and tight around her slim body. Though, she still thrashed about and ripped at the ropes. Tying the rope ends together with my mind, I finally had her trapped.   
A smash sounded at the front door, catching my attention. "Trajan! Where are you?" I breathed a sigh of relief as I heard Jullian's voice from the front of the house. He lived only a couple blocks away. So, of course, his Andarian hearing would pick up on the blaster fire and fighting.   
I could hear his footsteps, along with several others. "I'm back here." I called down the hallway. Turning back towards the woman, I froze. She wasn't on the bed. There was a knife on the bed next to a mess of cut ropes. How had she cut the ropes without me hearing it? Where is she?  
Walking closer to the bed cautiously, I watched for any movement. From the darkness alongside the bed, a bit of red caught my attention. The shadow jumped out at me, eyes glowing red and sword in hand. Jumping to the side, I felt the bite of steel against my ribs. Snarling, I grabbed her by the neck. I threw her across the room, against the wall, hard. Her head hit the wall with an audible "crack" and her limp body fell to the floor. The sword skittered across the hard wood and stopped at the foot of the bed, a few feet away from me.  
"Tray!" Jullian came running through the door, blaster in hand. Behind him, at least half a dozen men were in the hallway. I could here another half dozen throughout the house.  
"Relax. I'm alive." Jullian ordered the others to check the rest of the house and set up a parameter as he checked the four on my bedroom floor.   
"Are there others?" He asked.  
"I didn't sense any more. Keep that one alive."  
Nodding, he cuffed the woman he had been examining as I leaned against the wall opposite of the woman for support. He was talking to me, but I couldn't hardly pay attention. I winced as I pressed my hand to my throbbing side to stop the bleeding. Sliding down the wall as to not jostle my body and cause more pain, I started to attempt healing myself.    
"Tray, aren't you listening to me?" Jullian snapped from right beside me.  
"To be honest, not at all. How did you know I was in trouble?" I could tell my voice was weak. The concerned look in Jullian's eyes confirmed that much. Damn! My side burned like hell! Finally noticing that the blood around me actually belonged to me, Jullian helped add pressure to the wound. He shouted for someone to get Thraix immediately. "It's not that bad. No reason to bring him into this." Grumpy bastard would never let me hear the end of it.  
Glaring at me, then the wound, Jullian said, "We had an anonymous tip. Why won't you heal yourself, Tray?"  
Just then, Thraix appeared, using his abilities, beside Jullian looking really pissed off. Though, I could understand. It was an ungodly hour to be saving my sorry ass. Taking in the scene, his features turned tired. Like an exhausted father realizing he has to take care of his infant at three in the morning. He took a place next to Jullian and placed his hands on my wounds too. After a moment, his eyebrows scrunched together.  
"What were you cut with?" Thraix demanded.  
"That sword." I motioned to the woman's battle sword laying a few feet away. Thraix got up and went over to the sword while Jullian helped me keep the pressure on my side.   
"What's going on? Why won't you just heal him?" Jullian was starting to panic. His voice was steady and his features emotionless, but I knew he was getting really nervous because of his eyes. They were what gave him away in any situation. Ushara said it was like looking directly into his mind and seeing his feelings.  
"I can't heal him." Thraix picked up the sword and carefully licked a clean part. Then he immediately spat. "Minsid hell! This blade is poisoned with Datura!"  
I could almost feel myself pale. "How is that possible?"  
"Could somebody please fucking let me in on what's going on?" Jullian growled at us.   
Thraix explained. "Datura is a flower native to our home planet. If used as a poison against a Trisani, it blocks that Trisani's abilities. Also, it blocks the influence of any other Trisani's powers on the poisoned Trisani. In short, Tray can't heal himself and I can't heal him. He has to heal on his own, like a human."   
I could hear Jullian's rough voice start to yell more orders to the others in the house. Though, I was starting to loose consciousness. "Tray! Come on man, keep your eyes open." Jullian commanded, his voice sounding far away. I could feel him and Thraix lay me down and start binding my ribs. More footsteps came thundering through the house, and that's the last thing I remember before darkness finally overcame me.


	4. The Tadar of Andaria

Volora  
I come awake to a pounding in my head. Opening my eyes, I winced at the florescent lights above. Trying again, only slower, I am able to open my eyes enough to squint. Taking in my surroundings, I felt a wave of fear pass through me. I was laying on the floor of some kind of prison cell. The room was completely made of steel and smelled of old blood. Having been in places similar to this before, I have to hold back the nausea that passes over me due to the old memories.   
A blue-ish shine on the walls tells me that the room was built for a Trisani. The shield wouldn't allow any Trisani within to use their powers. This also meant that any Trisani on the outside couldn't use their powers to get to me either. Which probably was for the best, seeing I had just tried to kill one. However, this type of shield was made and upkeep by a Trisani. That meant that at least one alive Trisani is nearby.   
I had been stripped of all my weapons and battle suit. Left in only my black body suit that I wore under my battle suit, I couldn't help but shiver. The temperature of my cell was frigid. My wrists were also bound by steel cuffs that held the same blue tinge as the walls. "They sure went all out." I murmured to myself.   
Slowly sitting up, I leaned my sore head against the steel bed frame and recalled everything that happened that night. I had been sent on an unspecified code-red mission. After finding the target, the leader of a Tavali base, we followed him to his secluded home. We went into the house without incident, after making sure the target was asleep. Everything leading up to the execution went according to plan. However, when we went into the room he had been asleep in, he was gone... The target said he was Trisani. He must've transported himself out of the room before we came crashing in. Though, I don't know how he could've known.  
Why had the Obnova not specified it was a Trisani target? Trisani are to be taken out at a distance for everyone's safety. Usually done by a sniper. Or, the target could be taken out by another Trisani, if the target was caught by surprise using abilities. Did the Obnova know he was a Trisani?   
No. It wasn't right to question the Obnova. They gathered extensive amounts of information before ever taking out a target. Especially when it was a code-red target. I know that because my brother was a vyzvedac, or a spy, for the organization. So, why had they not told me? Anyone who deals with Trisani knows that a head-on attach was suicidal...  
Anyways, after we went into the room, the Trisani appeared in the hallway outside the door. He then prooved he was Trisani by the mind fire. Which killed the grunts on the mission with me. Why had it not killed me? The Trisani said only other Trisani can live through it, but if I had the abilities of a Trisani I would've been able to block it out. How does that make any sense? What else has the Obnova kept from me?  
Taking a breath, I tried not to think too hard on it. Instead, I repeated in my mind what I had been taught. "I did not question the Obnova. They were the future and I was insignificant. I was only a tool created and designed to do the Obnova's bidding. Questioning them and their strategy was treason, which resulted in death." If I were to actually believe that shit, I would be the perfect soldier. I took another deep breath. Recalling the incident in full may give me some information I could very well need to survive.   
After the mind fire went away, I was looking at the Trisani. I couldn't see him clearly, either due to the mind fire or another mind trick. His dark eyes recognized me, though. How did he know me? I have never seen him nor heard of a Trisani leading a Tavali base of Fireblood Andarians before this mission. He was a stranger to me...  
He had tried to dig into my head and I had forced him out with the mental walls my brother taught me how to use. We fought then, and his Trisani abilities were portrayed. He had captured me using his abilities, but I had cut me way through the ropes once he turned his back. After that, I tried attacking him one last time, using my one last strength, and he knocked me out.   
After processing this, I couldn't think of anything that might be of use. The Trisani was a strong fighter. I'd give him that. His use of physical strength and powers flowed smoothly together. He would be one hell of a fighter for the Obnova...  
Something occurred to me then. I was still off from the mind fire when we fought. I wonder, had I been able to recover from the mind fire before fighting him, would I have been victorious? Or, would we have been closer to equal?  
I sighed. That kind of wondering wasn't going to get me anywhere. Slowly opening my eyes again, they adjusted much faster to the light then when I had awoken. I needed to see if there was any way out of here, or anything I could use to help me in any way. The cell was small and, as I observed earlier, completely made of steel. The blue shine covered every inch of it, as well. The door of the cell was solid steel as well, minus the small opening where they slid food inside. The door slid on a track that couldn't be accessed from the inside because of a steel lip concealing it.   
On the inside of the cell, there was a metal bed frame, a bucket and a sink. The metal bed frame didn't have any detachable parts or even loose screws. It looked like steel plates were welded together inside the cell to make this bed. Looking over the bucket and sink, it was much of the same. There were no parts that could be detached or used to benefit me. The bucket didn't even have a handle on it. Geez, this cell was more proficient than any of the Obnova's I have seen. After looking over my cuffs, I decided they were no better.   
So, I was left with no way of escaping this cell, or taking off my cuffs. Along with no information I could use against my captures. This was going to be fun... My training dictates that in this situation, I need to find my way out of here or die trying. Since I didn't think the second option was going to be very enjoyable, I needed to find a way out.  
All the sudden, I could hear heavy footsteps headed my direction. They stopped in front of my cell and a deep voice rumbled, "Open cell B3." With a whine, the door to my cell opened and two guards moved into view.  "Come with us." One guard ordered as they both moved to the side slightly to allow me out. Keeping my eyes on them and my face neutral, I stood and moved out of the cell to stand in front of them. I could tell that these guys weren't part of the Tavali, given their official uniforms. I had seen the emblem on their right shoulder before, but I couldn't place it. After searching me, one guard hooked a tether to my wrist cuffs and started dragging me down the cell block. 

******************

After being dragged out of the cell block and down a corridor, I was placed in a room that was much like my cell. The interrogation room was made of steel and had the same blue glow to the walls. There was a steel table with two steel chairs placed opposite each other. On one wall was a black, one-way mirror.   
The two guards placed me in one of the steel chairs. The cuffs I had awoken in were removed and my wrists were strapped to the back of the chair. My ankles were strapped to the chair legs and a strap was placed around my upper stomach. After they were done, the guards left the room.   
That was probably half an hour ago. I've been sitting here since, listening for any bit of sound. My head was hanging slightly and my eyes were closed as I slouched in my chair, looking as relaxed as I could. During my training, I was told to look confident and at ease so you don't give anything away.   
I finally heard footsteps approaching from down the hall. They approached this room's door and came in. At first it was only guards. They were all carrying the same emblem on their right shoulder as before. They checked my restraints and the room for anything wrong. I didn't move and only growled at a guard when he tightened my restraints. Other than that, I remained relaxed.  
Finally, they left and closed the door behind them. Though, I knew I wasn't alone. I didn't open my eyes at all, but I just knew. After a couple of minutes of silence, the soft sound of his light steps confirmed what I thought. The person walked over to the chair across the table from me, put something down on the table, and sat. I knew he was important, given how the guards fussed over the room. However, nothing could've prepared me for who I saw when I finally looked up; the Prince of Andaria and heir to the Andarion throne, Nykyrian Quikiades.


	5. Introductions

Volora  
With my confidence in place, I let out an audible sigh and brought my eyes up to meet my visitor's.... and I came face to face with Tahrs of Andaria, Nykyrian Quikiades. Holding in my gasp, I quickly composed myself. The rumors are that this past League assassin was extremely observant and missed nothing. By the way his white-blond eyebrow raised slightly above the rim of his wrap-around, opaque sunglasses at my reaction to his presence, I believed them.  
The Tahrs looked exactly like the description in his rumors. Standing at almost eight foot, he was dressed in a black and red battle suit that clung to his muscular body like a wet cotton cloth. The battle suit was accompanied by battle boots he rested on top of the table. If the saying about feet were true, then damn! There were no hint of weapons on him at this time, except for a blaster strapped to his hip. However, he didn't need weapons to be intimidating. His white-blond hair was braided down his back, the same as mine. It was a sign of honor among assassins that we wore proudly.   
This man would've been absolutely mouthwatering, except for the fact that I had heard all the rumors surrounding him. I remembered what my brother had told me about him, trying to ward me away from any missions involving the Tahrs. "Nykyrian Quikiades is dangerous. Given his League ranking of command assassin, it's easy to tell that much. An encounter with him means that the gods are shitting on you, because you are almost certain to die if he finds you to be a threat. Many of the Obnova's assassins have been sent to end him, but the beast always comes out on top of the slaughter pile. He is fast, efficient, and you would never know he was there until he's on top of you." With this one encounter, I now fully believed my brother's rumors to be true.  
The Tahrs made a "Hm" sound at the back of his throat before his deep voice rumbled, "I am impressed. Not many can make it into a Tavali base without an invitation, nor get that close to one of their leaders." I didn't say anything and, after a moment, he grunted. Standing up, he pulled the large box on the table over to sit in front of him and took off the lid. He pulled out several stacks of paper files, setting them to the side. The front of all the files read "Classified".   
"Attempted murder of one measly Tavali leader is all it takes to get a personal audience with the prince of Andaria himself?" I said with a chuckle. Being arrogant and cocky had always gotten under my brother's skin, and the prince seemed to be similar to him. I just hoped I wasn't mistaken and signing my death sentence.   
"No."  
"Then why am I so special, Majesty?" The way "Majesty" rolled off my tongue made the respectful word sound like a curse. By the way he momentarily paused, I'd say he caught it.  
The Tahrs stared at me for several moments. Then he continued pulling stuff out of the box. He pulled out a tape recorder, which he placed in the center of the table and began taping our silence. Then, he pulled out a scanner. Placing it on the table, he tossed the box aside and sat back down.   
Leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest, the Tahrs started by saying, "Why don't we start with your name." I felt like laughing as a smirked at him. Did he honestly think he could waltz in here and get me to spill because of some rumors. If only he knew who I was...   
"No? Okay, how about your rank?"  
I smiled, leaned forward a bit, and said. "Piss off."   
"Who ordered the attack on Tavali base leader?" I didn't answer him. He wasn't getting anything from me. Though, I wasn't getting anything from him either. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. His posture was bored and his sunglasses kept me from seeing his eyes. His face, however, was a mask of power as he continued to try and run this show. "What organization are you from?"  
Sighing, I leaned my head back. I never had much tolerance for the game "Twenty Questions". I grew bored of being questioned way too quickly. We sat in silence for a bit before he spoke again. "You know there are other ways for me to get what I want out of you." I rolled my head to the side and back up slowly as he spoke.   
I smiled lazily at him. "Sorry handsome. Your just not my type."   
The Andarion prince made an unattractive sound. Standing, he moved to sit on the table in front of me. He was so tall, I had to look up at him. His proximity made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I could almost see him soaked in blood, battle sword in hand. The image made me want to shiver, but I couldn't show any fear while this close to him.  
"Let's cut the crap. Just answer my questions."   
The way he spoke seemed like he already knew some of what he was asking. Cocking my head at him, I continued to smile. Silence was best. I learned from my brother that men who like being in charge get pissed at arrogance directed towards them.   
The Tahrs pinched the bridge of his nose with a growl. Standing, he glared down at me. I could feel the power and hostility coming off him, and it made me want to shrink back. "How about I tell you what I know already. You are an assassin, but not for the League." Reaching forward, he grabbed the collar of my body suit and yanked it down over my shoulder, exposing my tattoos.   
"This!" he said, pointing to the tattoo on my lower neck. "This is an emblem of an organization called the Obnova. They are a group of assassins that work to bring chaos to our Universe." I snorted as his description of the Obnova. They were so much more than that. He would know it before too long...  
Ignoring me, the prince continued. He pointed at the small diamonds making a pattern across my skin. "These are how you keep track of your kills." I gritted my teeth at that. I wanted to reach up and knock him down a few levels. However, given I was tightly restrained, he continued on his rampage.   
"One diamond for each life you've taken. I bet if we count up how much blood is on your hands, it'd be in the thousan..."  
"What about you? You think that just because you left the League, the blood you spilled has been washed from your hands?" I laughed and shook my head. "And even if so, do you honestly think that the blood you've spilt in the name of the Sentella isn't drowning you? You are no better than I!" Finally biting my tongue, I stopped the flow of my words, I broke eye contact with his sunglasses and looked down into my lap.   
I focused on my fast rising anger towards myself. How could I have played right into his hands! I just confirmed everything he had said. Though, I was also angry at him. I hated those who thought they were above me.   
The Tahrs let go of me and was silent for a couple minutes as I composed myself. I heard him go back around the table and start shuffling papers. Ignoring him, I focused on my breathing. I wouldn't allow myself to fall into another of his traps. Making my mind go numb to the situation and his words, I swallowed my anger back down. Finally, when I heard him slid a paper over to me, I looked back up.   
Laid out on the table before me were the profiles of nine people. They were men and women, and they were of all races. In fact, the only thing similar about them was the tattoo on their lower neck. These must be profiles of the Obnova agents that he had gotten ahold of. I didn't recognize a single one, but I really didn't expect to. We were trained together as kids. However, once we turned thirteen and pasted adolescence training, they were paired with a senior agent in their future field. Once their senior signed off on them, they were sent out into the field on their own.  
My brother and I were a bit different. We passed adolescence training at age eight, senior training at age sixteen and were put into the field by age seventeen. Since we were so young, we had the same senior and we did our first couple missions together. They separated us at age nineteen, when the rest of the kids were finally being signed off by their seniors.   
The prince's voice brought me back to the present. "What I just confirmed with you was all we were able to get out of all them. And only after lots of... coxing. A mix of assassins and spies. All in allegiance with the Obnova." I grunted as I sat back and looked away from the files. "Tell me what you know." he demanded.  
I let out a growl at his tone. I did not take lightly to being bossed around. Not by the Obnova's Supreme Commanders, and certainly not by this asshole. Looking back at him, I snapped, "Piss off!"   
The Tahrs straightened slowly. For a moment, I thought he was going to pounce and rip me to pieces. Holding strong, I tilted my head slightly and smirked. "You will change your mind." he said. He picked up the files and put them back into the discarded box. Then, he grabbed the scanner and walked over to me. Yanking my collar back down, he scanned my Obnova emblem. I only hoped he didn't know it held all of my information in a coded algorithm. Only Obnova Commanders knew the algorithm, and only Obnova agents knew that they are something more than a tattoo.  
As soon as the prince was done, he grabbed his box and went out the door. The guards filled back into the room. They took me out of the chair and placed the cuffs back on my hands. Then, they escorted me back to my cell.


	6. The Little Bird Sent to Kill Me

Trajan  
I let out a groan as I slowly came to. My body ached and the stiffness in my joints told me I had been laying in the same position for awhile. Slowly opening my eyes, two angelic faces came to view; Viv and Mira. They squealed with joy, both bounding into the hospital bed with me. I sucked in a breath and gritted my teeth as one of them kicked me in the ribs. Though, I couldn't help but smile at their welcoming presence.  
"Basha Tray is awake Paka!" I heard one of them yell. Basha was the Andarian word for Uncle, and Paka was the Andarian word for Father. Although their father and I are not brothers by blood, we are close friends and consider each other family. Hearing the girls, Thraix, Jullien, Ushara and Vasili came running into the room with a dark, serious-looking man. Immediately, Ushara ran to the bed and tried grabbing her squirming daughters.  
"It's okay Ushara. Really." I murmured, putting a hand on her arm. She smiled at me as the girls snuggled into my sides. Ushara was Viv's and Mira's mother, Jullien being the father. Vasili was Ushara's much older son that Jullien has taken to as one of his own. They also have another on the way, as shown by Ushara's protruding belly. It was about five weeks till the bouncing baby boy was due and his family was counting down the minutes. Myself secretly included.  
"Never thought I'd say this, but nice to see your smiling face again drey. How are you feeling?" Jullien asked. Drey is the Andarian word for brother. However, it was an affectionate way of calling someone your brother, and also said your connection was stronger than blood. For such a cruel, warring race, the Andarian language was actually quite beautiful.  
I felt my lips pull up into a half smile. "Like hell, but alive."  
"Your lucky." The dark stranger standing beside me said as he looked over the medical equipment I was attached to. As far as I could tell, he was a regular human male. Which was strange given my base was mainly Andarion, aside from Thraix, his boy on the way, and myself.  
The stranger continued. "Datura is difficult to treat, but I was able to fix you up enough that you'll live. However, use caution until your healed. I know you probably haven't had to heal like a human before."  
Turning my questioning gaze towards Jullien, he explained, "This is Syn. He is a friend of Nykyrian's. I figured the woman was a League assassin, so I called Nyk. They came to help provide intel on who your attacker was. Upon hearing about your condition, Syn offered to perform the procedure necessary to save you." I raised my eyebrow at Jullien. He wasn't a trusting person and he wouldn't have let just anyone help me. I wonder what Nykyrian had said to his brother about his friend.  
Ushara smiled and said, "He is the best and has had experience with Datura."  
That immediately caught my attention. Datura should've been destroyed with the rest of the Trisani planets when the League burned them in the cleansing. "How?"  
"Work in the black market long enough, you see a thing or two. Datura was rare, but I saw it a couple times. Killed a couple men on my crew once. The minsid idiots tried to smoke it. And they weren't Trisani." I winced at what he didn't describe. Trisani where left vulnerable when poisoned with Datura. However, poison any human or subhuman with it and they would die. The cause of death was internal bleeding that was almost impossible to stop. After half an hour of ingestion, bruises would form at the temples and the midsection from internal bleeding. Within two hours, the infected would start to bleed from their orifices. In no less than five hours, they would start vomiting their liquefied organs and die. The only thing that could save a non-Trisani from Datura was the even rarer Laturo plant. Which was also supposed to have been destroyed during the burning of the Trisani planets. Even more, Laturo would have to be administered within the first two hours of ingestion or survival became minimal.  
I looked to Jullien after a moment of silence. "Don't worry. Nyk said we can trust him. And after he saved your life, I do too." That was all I needed to hear. There was no need for me to question anyone whom Jullien trusted.  
Nodding, I moved both girls to my uninjured side. Slowly sitting up, I leaned against my pillow. Syn immediately went to checking my wound and re-bandaging it. Looking at the ceiling, I asked Syn, "You said procedure. How bad was it, Doc?"  
"It was deep. The blade cut in between your ribs and through your parietal pleural, causing a pneumothorax. However, it didn't puncture your lung and I preformed a procedure in time. You will be fine."  
"How am I able to move at all?"  
"The Datura has worn out of your system some, so Thraix was able to heal you some."  
Inclining my head towards Thraix, I told Syn, "Thank you." Then, I turned towards Jullien. "What have we learned from my attackers?"   
"They're not League. Nykyrian interrogated the woman a few days ago, after examining her prison admission photos. He says she is an assassin from an organization called the Obnova."  
"I've heard of them." I said. "They've caused some troubles in the past. Some of our ships tried to take theirs. The screen-feed from them cut once our ships got in proximity of theirs. Since we only found remains of ours afterwards, I put a ban on attacking any ships that identify as Obnova vessels. Though, that was several years ago."  
Nodding, Jullien continued, "Nykyrian couldn't get her to talk much. She was pretty guarded and, on top of that, not intimidated by him like he'd hoped. Intimidation was how he'd gotten to the others. We don't even know her name."  
Something occurred to me then as Jullien rambled on. "Your brother questioned her a few days ago? How long have I been out?" I said, looking at Ushara. She was also my second on base as Vice Admiral, and would've been the one taking care of it while I was out. While I trusted her entirely with my home, I did need to know how things were being handled.  
"Almost a week." She answered. "After the attack on you, I shut down the base and did a sweep. No one else was misplaced on base and I only let in Nykyrian and Syn because Jullien said they could be of help. No other disturbances have taken place. I've also kept the incident and your condition from the population as not to cause a panic."  
Smiling at her efficiency, I tried pushing myself up. "What are you doing?" Syn asked, gently pushing me back down into my bed.  
"I need to get this mess delt with, Doc."  
"You need to rest! I'm not fixing your sorry ass again." He growled.  
"Let him." Jullien cut in. "You won't win a fight with him. You'll just forget what you were trying to do." He said, referring to my Trisani abilities.  
Syn growled again, but helped me up. Once I was seated on the edge of the bed, he stepped back and got me a bottle of pills from across the room. "Stay on these for three weeks, or until you can manage your pain on your own. Take two a day; one at breakfast and one at dinner. If you feel lightheaded or overly fatigued, stop using them and contact a doctor. Do not push yourself or do any heavy lifting until you are fully healed."  
"You sound like a recording."  
Glaring, Syn finished with, "Remember that you are healing as a human dose this time, so it won't heal right away. Take that into consideration before you do anything stupid." With that, he left the room.  
Jullien handed me a stack of clothing. Taking it, I started for the bathroom. Pain shot down my side and made me ground my teeth. Looking at Thraix, I asked, "How long until you can heal me fully?"  
Barking a laugh, Thraix said, "I hope I won't get to. It's funny watching you struggle like a human for once."  
Rolling my eyes, I went into the bathroom and changed. It was a painful task that took at least ten minutes. Once I was done, I went back into my hospital room. Ushara, Vasili, the girls and Thraix had disappeared. Jullien was the only one whom remained. He was sitting on the end of my bed. Looking up as I came in, the worried look in his eyes gave away his thoughts before he spoke them.  
"What are you planning drey?"  
I smiled. "Let's go say hello to the little bird sent to kill me."  
***************  
Volora  
I heard the footsteps approaching from down the hall and sat up. Twice a day, at the same time every day, food and water was delivered to my cell. Then, once every other day, I was escorted out of my cell to shower. It's the only way I've been able to keep track of time. The lights stayed on twenty-four/seven. I figured out that was because they were recording me from outside my cell. No one spoke to me and I hadn't spoken since the interrogation with the Andarian Prince. If I'm right, I've been in here for six days. That includes the likely half a day that I slept through due to my injuries.  
The footsteps stopped at my door, but instead of food being slid through the panel, the door opened. "Get up." a guard growled at me. I sighed and slowly slid off my steel bed frame. I wasn't given any cushion or even a blanket to sleep with. It didn't bother me, though. The Obnova's barracks were about the same. However, these people were trying to break me...  
Following the three guards down the cell block, I was led to the same room I was interrogated in before. I sighed at how dull these people were. "When would the Obnova send a retriever to get me?" I wondered silently. They had to know I was captured by now. Why have I been here for nearly a week?  
The room was the same as before. There was a table, two chairs and a dark, one way mirror. A blue shine covered the walls, giving away the fact it was meant for a Trisani. Florescent lights still shown overhead, irritating me to no end. The whole thing was still dull and boring. However, I hadn't arrived first. Waiting next to the chair across from the one I had been placed in last time was the Trisani I had been sent to kill.  
He stood next to his chair, one hand resting on its' back. I assume he hadn't gotten the Datura out of his system because I could now see him clearly. He stood around 6'8", which was tall for a human but close to average size for an Andarian male. His thick, black hair fell into his eyes in soft waves. His almond shaped eyes were a gentle, honey-brown. Dark stubble shadowed his jaw line, making it's square shape more intense. He was dressed in a casual smoky-grey t-shirt, black slacks and black dress shoes. His leather flight jacket was hanging from were he had his thumb hooked into his pants pocket. It held the emblem of the Gorturnum Tavali Nation and his Canting of High Admiral on the shoulder. In all, this Trisani was extremely handsome, like I had predicted the other night.  
When the door opened and I stepped in, his eyes came up from staring off into the distance to land on me. I was brought over to my chair, but the Trisani stopped them. "The chair isn't necessary. Now leave." After exchanging confused looks, the guards tightened my usual wrist restraints in front of me and left me standing there.  
A moment of silence fell between us. Looking back over him, I noticed that his shirt hugged every muscle of his lean body. Which also made the square patch on his ribs noticeable. Damn, I had gotten him good. Looking back up at his face, I said, "So, you are alive after all. Pity."  
The Trisani smirked, "Don't take offense, love. People have been trying to kill me for quite some time now. I just don't die that easily. Especially given your measly attempt."  
I ground my teeth. What an arrogant asshole! "Trust me. Had I'd known you were Trisani, you wouldn't still be breathing!"  
A dark eyebrow lifted in surprise, "You didn't know?"  
I held back a growl at how I let that slip. Letting out a slow breath, I sat down. Making myself comfortable, I leaned back and put my bound hands behind my head.  After a moment of staring at me, the Trisani sat down as well.  
"What's your name?"  
I snorted. "The other guy started that way too."  
"Why did you try to kill me?" A moment of silence, then, "Do you even know?"  
"Nope."  
I could tell that got under his skin. Grinding his teeth, he asked, "Don't you care that you could be killing someone for no reason? That you could be killing an innocent!"  
"Nope." Throwing an arm across my eyes to block out the lights, I decided not to answer any more questions. I enjoyed tormenting the living hell out of people, but I needed to be more careful before I said something stupid.  
I heard the Trisani growl as seconds of silence ticked along into minutes. "What's your rank." Silence. "Who sent you?" Silence. "Why do you want me dead?" Silence. "Dammit! Answer my minsid questions!"  
A smile pulled at my lips. He was much easier to get to than the prince. I leaned forward with a sigh, placing my elbows on the table, and said, "I wish one of you would at least take me on one date before asking personal questions."  
The Trisani didn't react like I expected him to. I expected at least a smart retort. However, he sat back silently and his eyebrows pulled together as if he were contemplating something. After a moment he stood and walked to the door. The same two guards came into the room when the Trisani knocked twice. The blond Andarion guards spoke to their high admiral in hushed voices. Then, the guards came over to me and started to take off my cuffs. They replaced them with a different pair and a tether cord. This pair had a foot long steel cable connecting the cuffs instead of the usual three inches. These cuffs also offered more movement for my wrists.  
The guards escorted me out of the room to the Trisani who awaited in the hall. I stood a couple inches shorter than him and I actually felt petite while standing next to his large form. Which was a really strange feeling for me. The male wasn't fat at all. Actually, I'd be willing to bet that he didn't have an ounce of fat on his body. He was ripped with broad shoulders. Absolutely delectable...  
He started walking down the hall, dragging me along by the tether. The guards followed a ways behind. I couldn't help the feeling of fear rising up. Did I push him too far? Was he getting rid of me now? What would he do to me?  
I kept my face neutral as to not show my fear. "Where are you taking me." I growled. I dug my heals in, trying to stop him, but to no avail.  
"On a date." He answered, looking back at me with a mischievous smile. "I hope you don't mind if I choose the place."


	7. Shadows

Trajan   
I couldn't help the slight smile that pulled at my lips as we walked through my base. We were walking through the main part of the Gorturnum station. It was where all the shops and restaurants were. My favorite restaurant was just up ahead.   
The foot traffic was pretty bad. Especially if you were just a random passerby. That's one of the perks of being the high admiral; people made room for you. However, this was actually the first time I had ever walked to the restaurant. I usually just teleported to the back door. Then, the manager of the restaurant would let me in. That arrangement worked out for my non-social tastes.  
The mysterious woman with me had been trailing along behind before we came to the main part of the base. Now, she walked beside me. Her eyes were saucers as she looked around in astonishment. It was like watching a child in a toy shop, fascinated by all the sights and possibilities. It was like she'd never been let out into the public before.   
Awhile after her demeanor had changed, I had pulled her to the side. Removing the tether and the cord between her cuffs, I had explained, "I'd prefer not to have my date chained to me. It'll look like I forced you on this date. However, try to run and those guards..." I motioned with my head to the two standing twenty feet behind us, "...will catch you. The cuffs will make it impossible for you too leave the base, as they will deliver a fatal shock if you step out of the perimeter.  Stay close to me, and I will make sure you'll stay out of harms way. Oh! Also, make another attempt on my life and the Tavali here will kill you." With that I had motioned for the guards to take the unneeded restraints from me.   
She gave me a puzzled look. "Why?"  
"Like I said, I can't have it looking like your being forced to go on a date with me. I have an image to upkeep." Winking at her, I started back towards the main walkway. After only a moment of hesitation, curiosity had her jogging to catch up with me.   
I didn't know if this was a good idea or not. I could be playing right into her hands; pretty much asking for her to kill my sorry ass. If she didn't, Jullien and Thraix would kill me when they found out. Jullien didn't know because he had to go help Ushara with some kind of nursery emergency. However, I doubt that anyone has ever shown this woman any kind of curtesy. And by the way she was drinking in our surroundings, I'd bet she's never had any sort of freedom either. Giving her some may get her to crack.  
We reached the restaurant and I could feel the woman's curiosity direct at me. It was an authentic Gondarion restaurant, complete with earthy tones and gentle background music. The manager met me at the desk. After giving the woman beside me a curious look, she asked, "Hello High Admiral Thaumarturgus. How may we accommodate you tonight?"  
"The usual spot. However, I hope you can make it better suited for two."  
"Of course!" The manager said, smiling warmly as she left us to attend to our table. Her personality and cheerfulness may be why I like this restaurant so much.  
After a couple minutes, the manager escorted us to my usual table. It sat at the back of the restaurant, having a clear view of all the entrances and other customers.  Like promised, it was now suited for two.   
Slightly obscured from view, it sat behind thin, reddish-brown, silky curtains. Giving it a quick look over, I couldn't help but smile. On the table sat a bouquet of dull purple lilies, a few candles, and two glasses of wine.   
"I hope it is to your liking?" The managers gentle voice came from behind me.   
"Yes. Thank you." I stepped back to allow my date in. After giving me a confused look, she stepped forward. We sat down and I ordered the more expensive wine they had in stock and an appetizer. This was the first time I had to actually wait to be seated and order. Usually, I just used my abilities to get my way. Now, having experience both ends stick, I found the non-Trisani way boring.  
The woman chuckled and, as if guessing what I was thinking, asked, "The Datura isn't all the way out of your system, is it? How do you like living as one of us?"  
"I find it slow paced and dull, to be honest. I don't know how humans do it." Pause. "How do you know it's not out of my system?"  
Unconsciously mocking my body position, she rested her elbows on the table and leaned forward slightly as her contemplation played out on her features. I suppose she decided to talk to me because she answered, "I can actually focus on you, for starters. I couldn't when I first saw you. It was like a haze was surrounding you and I couldn't see what you looked like." Her eyes glistened as she spoke. The crystal appearance was absolutely memorizing and had me staring right into them. Her voice was also quite captivating. It was kind of monotone, but it was soft and relaxing; like whips of air caressing your eardrums. I nodded for her to continue.   
"You also don't seem like the type that likes to wait in line for your turn. And with your earlier comment, I doubt you ever do. I'm not enough to stop that. However, you waited your turn and walked among civilians today. By the looks you got from them, I doubt they've seen you out and about on  many occasions.   
Then, you ordered your food and drink. I don't know much about Trisani, but, given your "don't talk to me" persona, I'd say you use your abilities to avoid social contact as much as you can. Again, since you haven't avoided any social contact, besides what you could, even though it was obvious you wanted to, I think it's because you can't. Therefore, you have yet to get the Datura out of your system."  
"Damn. Are you always paying this much attention?"  
"Paying attention to my enemies is what's kept me alive."   
"I'm not your enemy." It came out my mouth before I could stop it. Where we enemies? Did we have to be? Did I want to be?  
Snorting, the woman rolled her eyes. She sat back and looked at the wall beside my shoulder. Just like that, she became closed off again. Searching for something to say and coming up empty, I was glad when our wine and appetizer arrived. Thanking the waitress, I sent in an order for two of my usuals.   
"I hope you don't mind that I ordered for you." I said once the waitress left. For some reason, I was actually concerned she would be upset. "I've been here enough that I know what's good." She just shrugged.  
The appetizer was a classic braided Gondarion bread with a side of meat sauce. Pulling off a piece of the bread, I dipped it and took a bite. Like always, my taste buds burst with the flavor. I couldn't help but groan as the piece of art dancing on my tongue. Grabbing another piece, I held it out to the woman. "It's best if you eat it while it's hot."  
She became cautious. Looking from me, to the offering in my hand, and back again, she asked, "What's the catch?"  
"There is no catch." Putting on my best smile, I said, "I just want to know your name."  
"I can't tell you that."  
"Hm. Could you tell me if I guessed it then?" She didn't answer me, but nodded slightly after a moment of thought. Taking the bread carefully from my offering hand, she started to chew it slowly. Her eyes closed and as a tiny moan escaped her lips, she raised her delicate looking hand to cover her mouth. Smiling at her, I said "It'd have to be something dignified. A suited name for an assassin whom takes out Trisani. Is it?"  
"I... suppose."  
"Perhaps a name that means strength..." I watched her for body cues as I started naming out key words. "... honor... glory... courage... bravery... valor..." She froze mid-chew. "Valor, is it?" The woman lifted her eyes to mine slowly and almost... shyly.   
"Okay. The Andarion name for valor is Valicia." Wrinkling her nose, she shook her head. "How about the Universal name for valor; Vacarda?" She lifted her eyebrow and a smirk played on her lips. I smiled. "Is it the Gondarion name, Vincaria."   
The woman rolled her eyes. "Do I really look like a Vincaria to you?"   
"No." I said honestly. Thinking, I decided to take a chance. "You look like a Volora." The Trisani name for valor.  
The woman's face was amused. "Congratulations."  
"Volora." It suited her. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. I smiled gently at her. "Now I have a name to call you by." I held out another piece of the appetizer towards her.   
Taking it, she hesitated. "What's your name?"   
"Trajan." Volora smiled the most beautiful, timid smile I'd ever seen. Lifting the piece of the appetizer, she bit off a small portion before moaning and devouring the entire thing.   
"This is probably the best thing I've ever tasted." She said, her crystal eyes twinkling.  
Trying to hold back a chuckle, I asked, "Why did your parents name you that, Volora?"  
All the sudden, the woman's demeanor changed. Once again, she became guarded. "I don't have any parents. The name was given to me by my senior after I completed training." I could tell that I upset her.   
"I didn't mean to upset you." Volora shrugged. I sighed and tried changing the subject to something that wouldn't upset her. "Do you travel much?"  
"Where ever they send me."  
I shook my head. "I meant out of the Obnova."  
"No."  
I tried something else. "What do you do for fun?"  
"I spar."  
"That's not fun, Volora." I said, rubbing a hand over my face.  
"I find it fun."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
I sighed. This was frustrating. I hated it when she gave me short answers like this. "Do you do anything for yourself? Anything that you do outside of the Obnova."  
Volora hesitated slightly. "No." That was a lie, but by the look in her eyes I knew I didn't want to push her on this.  
Something occurred to me then as I tried to change the subject again. I paused for a moment, thinking over her answers. "Your life completely revolves around the Obnova, doesn't it Volora?"   
She gave me a bored look and shrugged. "Pretty much."   
That's what I had thought. It was all painfully obvious now. Volora was the Obnova's pet. Volora, if that was even her real name, didn't have a life outside of the organization and she didn't know anything but whatever they'd taught her. She wasn't actually conflicted, going from being happy to guarded. It was what she was trained to do. She was only going through the motions, trying to survive this until the opportunity came to escape.   
Even as I was thinking that, a large part of my mind refuted it. Volora may be Obnova's soldier, but she was still a person. She still had ghosts that hurt her, a past that scared her, and a future she was unsure of. And her smile earlier had been genuine. I'd seen it all in her eyes.   
She may also think the same way as the Obnova only because their agenda had been drilled into her. But, that didn't mean she believed the same things as them. According to Nykyrian, Obnova's goal was to bring utter chaos to the Universe. However, earlier today Volora showed me that she was curious of the world around her. Not out to destroy it.   
Volora's feelings may be conflicted, but she wasn't just going through the motions. Sure, she was trying to survive. Anyone would be in her current situation. Though, she was smart enough to know that surviving this would mean being true. And if she escaped, I wasn't so sure she'd be headed straight back to the Obnova.   
I sat back as this argument took place in my head. All the while Volora stared at me, looking like she was assessing my reaction. Not knowing what to say, I poured us both a glass of wine. Though, Volora shook her head as I held it out to her. "What's wrong?"  
"I don't drink." She said.   
I laughed at that. She was an assassin! No assassin I've ever met has refused alcohol. Especially when it was free. "It's just wine. The alcohol content isn't too high."  
Volora's eyes darkened then and she was the assassin from my room again; cold, collected and cruel. "I don't drink when I'm on a mission."  
I sighed. This woman was impossible! "You're not on a mission anymore. You're on a date."  
"This isn't a date. This is just another way of getting the answers you want from me."  
"Yes." I said gently. "But it's a lot nicer than all the things I could be doing to you."  
For the first time, I saw an emotion that showed weakness. Fear became present on her face at my words as she looked directly into my eyes. I could see the ghosts of events that had scarred her and had left her broken shadowing the flawlessness of the crystal. We all had demons in our closets, but I could tell that hers still followed her around every day. What had been done to this poor girl?  
I couldn't help the feeling of being royally pissed at whoever it was that hurt Volora. I wanted to take revenge and hurt them. To make them feel the pain that she felt every day. Though, at the same time I just wanted to comfort the girl who shrunk back into her seat ever so slightly as I seethed. "Volora," I whispered lightly, so as only she could hear my words. "I don't want to hurt you. And I won't. But, I lost power over your wellbeing when I was unconscious. So, in order for me to make sure no one else hurts you, I need some answers."   
Volora's mask came back on slowly as she broke eye contact with me. She straightened in her seat and folded her arms across her chest. When she finally looked back at me, her eyes were once again guarded. "I can't give them to you, Trajan."  
Right as I was about to argue with her, our dinner arrived. This Gondarion dish was my favorite. It was a short noodle pasta with a mild sauce. The sauce was savory and salty, made with three different kinds of meat. Least to say, I enjoy my meat.   
There was also an extra something that topped it; the root from a specific shrub native to Gondaria's main planet. The root was sweet, almost like honey. When I had first tried it, I had thought the two flavors would clash. However, the Gondarian root added so much to the dish, flavor wise.   
I waited for our waitress to leave before  I drained my glass of wine. My side was aching, though the pills Syn gave me were helping. Sitting back in my chair, I continued our comversation. Looking at Volora, I sighed. "Please, Volora. Help me help you"   
Once again, I saw the shadows in her eyes. "No."  
I rubbed my hands over my face. I had hoped to share this meal on a bit better terms. "Eat." I said. "I can't promise you when they will allow you food again if you won't talk."  
However, this wasn't over. I wanted to help her. I needed to help her. I didn't know why, but I was not going to allow her to be hurt anymore. If Ushara and Jullien taught me anything throughout their relationship, it was that everyone deserved a second chance and to be cared for. I'd come up with a plan in order to save her from her fate and give her a better life. Then, after she was no longer a prisoner, maybe we could have a real date. Just maybe, I could erase those shadows that tainted the beautiful, flawlessness of her crystal eyes. Maybe we could find a happiness within each other that we both have longed for. Maybe I could make that stunning smile of hers never go away again.


	8. My Beautiful Flower

Thia  
"How is my grandmother?" I asked the doctor as he walked out of her bedroom. I've been stressed all day today and needed to hear some good news.  
After bowing lowly, he answered, "The Tadara is doing much better, Princess Thia. Give it time and she will make a full recovery."   
Letting out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding, I smiled at the Andarion. "Thank you. Am I allowed to see her yet?"  
Shaking his head, he said, "I am afraid The Tadara is still not well enough for visitors. Like I said, give it some time." With that, he excused himself and left.   
Making my way back to my study, I couldn't help being frustrated. Grandmother had gotten sick almost three months ago and was slowly making her recovery. However, since it had been a serious illness she contracted while on a political venture, she was bedridden.   
My father had taken over as temporary Tadar, but he was currently at a Sentella meeting now. He had left three weeks ago, planning to be back within a couple days. However, the League decided to occupy the space between us and wherever he was. So he couldn't come home until the League moved their presence out of my father's path.   
That had left Andaria's worries to my mother. However, my mother had also been bedridden a couple days after my father left because of her pregnancy. That means Andaria was left to me. I've been in charge of Andaria and her people since a couple days after my father left, and I was feeling the heat. The Andarian people weren't happy with me being in charge, even though, according to my mother, I had been preforming all of my duties perfectly.   
There was also so much paperwork and so many people I had to listen complain to me. On top of my Aunt Tilly and her whiny girlfriend. Aunt Tilly was my advisor during my temporary ruling. And with how much she bitches, I wish I could just give her the Andarion worlds until my father came back. However, since my father was next in line for the crown, the responsibilities are passed through his immediate family first.   
I hated this job! Everything was so stressful! This experience made me decide that I never wanted to be Tadara. Sure, the castle and finery was nice. Though, I'd lived with less and I wasn't the flashy type either. I'd leave this headache to one of my younger siblings in the future.   
Finally reaching my study, I sat at my desk to look over my homework. I had been pulled from my schooling to do this. I could've taken a temporary leave from school to be Tadara. My parents advised that I did. However, I'd been able to swing both fine, if you don't count the migraines and insomnia. Actually, it was probably my need to continue my studies that made being temporary Tadara all the more stressful.   
There were a few papers with the royal insignia on my homework. Great! More papers for me to sign. Opening a drawer for my pen, I found the one thing that made my days easier. On top of my pen organizer was one of the most beautiful flowers I'd ever seen. It was a deep red with yellow veins and a bright blue-green stem. Lifting it up, I smelled it's perfume and smiled. My day was now a lot better.  
These mysterious flowers started to show up randomly after my grandmother got sick. I hadn't known who'd been leaving them until we met two months ago. I was walking back to my bedroom to bathe in an attempt to cool down after being told, again, that I couldn't see my grandmother. Walking into my room, I found the flower on my pillow with a note. I still remembered what it had said, and the events that followed that night.

"Dear Princess,  
In all my years, I have never seen a more beautiful flower than you. Your colors are stunning and make me truly happy to be in your presence. You're strong, tall and graceful. No other flower in any other garden compares.  
I've watched as you spread happiness into all those around you. I've seen the way you brighten up any room the moment you walk in. And I have watched you bear the heat of a thousand suns, and still stand tall.   
I wish to become acquainted with such a lovely flower. If you will allow me the pleasure, leave this flower the Andarion palaces' garden's gazebo. After you do, I will tell you who I am.  
Sincerely,   
D"

My interest was peaked. Almost no one did anything to defy my father. Everyone was too afraid of the fact that he's a past League assassin. And my father gave the order that no man or Andarian shall court any of his daughters until he gave permission. Right. Like that would EVER happen. He was a total control freak. However, this stranger gave me an option to not meet him and to tell my father. Because of that, I felt like I had to meet him. I needed to know who found me so intriguing that he would defy my father for me.   
Sneaking around the guards in the castle later that night, I went into the garden alone. It was chilly enough that I could see my breath. Which was weird for Andaria, given it was much closer to it's sun that most planets. I approached the gazebo and took out the beautiful flower. I hesitated a moment, not wanting to let it go, but eventually put it on the gazebo bench.   
I looked around the garden a little bit, but couldn't see anyone around. Sighing, I turned around to go to my bedroom and ran right into a steal wall of a man. Squeaking, I quickly backed up. The man was near my fathers height and was built much like him. His black hair was braided in the Andarian warrior style and the braids felt to his shoulders. His eyes were the usual Andarian eyes, white irises surrounded by a red ring, and his beautiful smile showed Andarian fangs. All in all, he was mouthwateringly gorgeous.   
"Forgive me, your highness." His voice was silky smooth and deep, adding to my attraction.   
"It's not a problem. I just didn't hear you walk up." His smile grew as a low chuckle came from him. Taking another look over him, I noticed the emblem on his suit jacket. "The Royal Guard? Who's guard are you?"   
"Your father's. He asked me to say behind and look after you." he answered, winking. I nearly groaned. It was just like my dad to hire guards specifically to look after me. "By the way, what are you doing out here, Princess?"   
"None of your business." I snapped. I took a breath to compose myself. "I was just headed back to my bedroom."   
"Forgive me for intruding. Please, continue on."  
Starting back towards my room, I didn't realize at first that he was following me. "You know that I can find my bedroom on my own, right." The man just chuckled again. Rolling my eyes partly in annoyance and partly in amusement, I continued on to my room.   
After reaching the door, I turned towards the man. "Here we are. Safe and sound."   
Opening the door for me, I started to walk inside when he stopped me. Holding out the flower I had left at the gazebo, he said, "My name's Daylen."  
I smiled at the memory. Since then, we had become acquainted on a... personal level. My dad thought Daylen was keeping me out of trouble and safe, given Daylen was one of the most skilled of my fathers' guards. That's why he left Daylen to watch after me while he went on his Sentella mission. Though, if he knew what we were really up to... Setting the flower down, I got to work. I would be able to see Daylen tonight if I got everything done.

****************

Daylen  
Gently placing the flower on her pillow, I walked over to the fire place and started lighting it. Thia would still be in her study until about ten, which was still another twenty minutes. I didn't know what I was doing with her. I was always a good little soldier for the Obnova. I had never broken rules like this before for anyone. Not for any reason. It's why I was still alive.  
However, there was something different about Thia. I've never seen a woman more beautiful, for starters. Thia had a lot of her father's characteristics, like the stunning green eyes, white-blond hair, and fiery temper. And, according to Thia, she had her mothers' slender, human body. Every time she neared, my heart felt like it was going to come out of my chest. When she touched me, it felt like fire spreading across my skin. I've never experienced anything like this before. Was it just strong affection? Or was it...?  
I stood from in front of the now blazing fire place and moved to stand by the window. As soon as I gave the information I had been sent to gather to the Obnova, I would have to leave Thia. I'd probably never see her again, which was for the best. If the Obnova knew about our relationship, they would kill me. And, if they thought I'd told her anything, they'd kill her too. It would be in Thia's best interest if I left.   
I heard the door of the room open and turned slightly to see the woman I adored so. She ran up to me and threw herself into my arms. Standing on her tiptoes, she buried her face into my neck and huffed.   
"Long day?"  
"You have no idea. I never want to be Tadara!"   
"That's what you keep saying, but you may change your mind in time."  
"Doubtful. But I don't want to talk about it." Sighing, she pulled away slightly and kissed me. Her kisses were the sweetest things I have ever tasted. Her arms locked behind my neck, making it impossible to move away from her. I felt her tongue gently sweep across my lower lip, making me moan and deepen the kiss. I tangled my fingers deep in her thick hair and backed her up against the wall. Our bodies molded together as I grabbed her waist, pulling her even closer. By the time she pulled back, we were both breathless.   
Gently kissing her neck just below her ear, making her whimper, I said, "You should bathe and get ready for bed."   
"How about you come and help me."  
I laughed at her bold statement, I pulled her arms from around my neck. We hadn't had sex yet. Hell, we were far from that. We'd only just gotten into the making out stage. It was just all too new to me. I'd never experienced attraction to another person before, nor had I ever been in any sort of relationship. Especially not in the Obnova.   
Although not many of the Obnova's missions called for being romantically involved with another person, there were some. However, I always left those missions to the other, hornier guys in the Obnova. There had only been one mission like that where my supervisors forced it upon me. Given I was one of the best, it was expected of me to take the hardest missions. However, I got the information I needed before having to submit to that beast of a woman.   
"Hurry up. I have something to discuss with you." Smiling softly, Thia nodded and went to shower. I had been debating telling her I was leaving for a couple days now. It was why I had held off on giving the Obnova the information they sent me to collect. I didn't want her to be in danger of the Obnova. However, I also didn't want her to think I just left her either. I was caught in this debate between two parts of myself; the logical soldier and the romantic idiot.   
Sitting on the bed, I waited for her to get out of the shower. Thia didn't take very long showers, surprisingly. I had always thought that most women took forever in the bathroom. However, within ten minutes she was walking out of the bathroom dressed in a rob and drying her hair.   
Making room on the bed, she sat beside me. "So, what's on your mind?" She asked as she started to brush out her hair.   
"Thia," I whispered, grabbing her hand. "I'm leaving."  
Her eyes shot up to mine as concern replaced the happiness on her face. I hated to have to do this to her. "No! You can't! If it's my dad, let me talk to him. I will fight for you, Daylen. For us!"  
I smiled at her confidence and eagerness to protect me. Little did she know I didn't need her protection from anyone. Even her father. After all, I used to be one of the top vrahs of the Obnova. My only competitor being my long time rival and partner.   
"It's not because of your father, flower" I said, cutting her off.   
Relief washed over her knowing now it wasn't her dad. "Then, why are you leaving?"  
"I can't tell you."  
"Is it because of me?" She asked, casting her eyes downwards.   
Sighing, I dropped to my knees on the floor before her. I cupped her face in my hands and forced her to look at me. "Thia, my precious flower, this is not because of you. Not in the slightest. I do want to tell you, but I can't. Not if I want to keep you safe from some really bad people."  
"Keep me safe from who? How is this not because of me? What's going on Daylen? Why won't you tell me?" By now she was sobbing. I slowly pulled her against me and stroked her hair, wanting to make her pain go away. I was never really good at comforting. My sister never cried in front of me, nor would she ever need me to comfort her. This was as new as the relationship was for me.   
"Shh. Please, flower. Don't cry over me. Everything will be fine."  
"No!" She jerked fast in my arms. Glaring up at me, her temper was starting to show as she growled, "You are not leaving to protect me! If you wanted to protect me, you would stay here! Your running away!" She started pushing on my chest, trying to break my grip to get away.   
"Thia..." She wasn't being fair. I really had her best intensions at heart. Why couldn't she understand that?  
"What?" She snapped, interrupting me. "What are you so afraid of that you'd run away from me? Are you afraid of having a relationship with me? Am I really that ba..."   
Wanting to stop Thia before she upset herself even more, I smashed my lips against hers. She resisted at first, but, as I deepened the kiss, she relented and kissed me back. Laying her back on the bed, I laid my body beside hers and cupped her body gently.   
Thia really wasn't too petite, but she was soft and made me feel massive every time I was next to her. She wasn't much shorter than an average Andarian woman, however that's were the similarities ended. Her muscle tone was that of a human woman. Because of this, I knew most Andarian women could protect themselves a bit better than my little flower. Thia was delicate and gentle, whereas other Andarian women were usually rough and cruel. It's probably why I liked Thia so much. Stereotypes and expectancies didn't touch her. She was her own person, and she was a beautiful person.   
My precious flower moaned as I kissed down her neck. Undoing her robe, her full breasts became exposed. I flicked my tongue across her nipple making her gasp. She arched her back and moaned loud as I took her nipple into my mouth, rolling my tongue across it. Thia's fingers tangled in my braids and held tight as I continued to torment her with my tongue.   
Thia wrapped her arm around my shoulders and grabbed my free hand. She positioned one of her legs over mine and spread the other to the side for full access. She pushed my hand down and placed it on the soft bundle of curls there. I kept my hand there for a second before moving it down.  
Already panting with anticipation, Thia laid her head back as my fingers slowly slid between her soft folds. A growl left my lips at how wet she was. It was no secret that she wasn't a virgin, but this was foreign territory for me. I had only kissed her and groped her clothed body before. Never before had I touched her so intimately, but as she moaned my name I knew it was right.  
Being aware of my claws, I gently started to rub the soft area between her folds. The bulb there was tight and firm, making it easy to find. Thia ached her back up farther and her manicured nails bit into my shoulders. She panted hard between moans. Shoving at my shoulders, she gave me permission to continue on as I so desperately wanted to.  
I ran my tongue down her stomach, needing to taste her. Positioning myself between her legs, I gently licked between her folds. The skin was smooth and soft against my tongue. I used my teeth to carefully pull the tight little bulb into my mouth. I rubbed soft circles with my tongue, while sucking on it.   
Thia had her fingers tangled tightly in my braids, pulling me closer. Her back was arched off the bed and the strangled moans coming from her were making me harder by the moment. Gently tightening my suction, I pulled the bead out of my mouth. Thia gasped and her legs jerked with the movement.   
Running my fangs down her exposed flesh, I licked the outside of her entrance. She was so wet, I'd bet I would slide right into her. Slowly, I pushed my tongue into her. She was tight and hot. It made me want to take her all the more.   
"Daylen." Thia gasped. "Baby, please." She was grabbing hold of my shoulders and pulling me up her body. Obeying like a dog, I allowed her to take off my shirt. She reached down and cupped my pants where the obvious bulge was.   
"Thia, we can't." I panted. But she wasn't listening to me. She started to undo my pants and slid her hand into them to cup me. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my throat. It encouraged her to pull me out of my pants. She gently moved her hand up and down my shaft. Pleasure filled my senses to the point it was hard to see straight as she sped up her hands pace. Grabbing my shoulders, Thia pulled me down so that I was leaning over top of her.  
"Please Daylen." Thia murmured in my ear. She ran the head of my cock up and down her soft lips. Leaning forwards a tiny bit, the tip pushed her lips apart and the heat started clouding my mind. "Please Daylen."  
"No, Thia. Please." My pleads were strangled and barely auditable. Thia didn't accept my answer. Positioning the head of my cock at her entrance, she wrapped her legs around my waist and she used the leverage to lift herself up.   
I could feel my swollen crown start to push into her tight entrance and I lost it. Grabbing her waist with one hand, I pushed myself inside of her slowly. She was so tight and hot. I filled her all the way and was firmly pushed against the top of her sex. I thought my body was going to go to mush. The sensations were almost too much to bare. It was the most amazing thing I'd ever felt.   
I started my thrusts out slow, but quickly picked up pace. Thia spurred me on by digging her nails into my back and moaning my name into my ear. Grabbing one of her knees, I pulled it up my side. I was panting hard, but pushed myself to pump in and out of her faster and harder. It felt like my body needed more and more, and I would never be able to get enough of it.   
All the sudden, Thia's body tightened around me and she buried her face into neck with a whimper. I could feel her convulsing around my cock and the wetness that now made the sex even more incredible.   
Thrusting against her as fast as I could, I all the sudden experienced a white-hot pleasure sear through my core. Clenching my teeth, I slowed my pace as I rode my orgasm out. I could feel Thia caressing my shoulders, her face still buried in my neck. She was whispering sweet words that I could barely comprehend at this moment.   
Finally coming down off my orgasm, I pulled out of her and rolled onto my back. I felt a wave of exhaustion pass over me. I hadn't been tired before, but now I felt like I had just run a marathon... after rock climbing up a mountain and fighting off an army.   
Thia pulled herself up onto my chest, snuggling into me. I wrapped my arms around her and felt at peace. That was perfect. "Daylen?" Thia whispered.  
"Yes, my beautiful flower?"  
Gently, Thia lifted her head up to look me in the eyes. Her eyes were so full of love, it was breathtaking. "Please don't leave me. I will do anything you ask. Just stay with me. I..." She looked away and started to play with the hairs on my chest. When she finally spoke again, it was barely audible. "I love you, Daylen."  
Sighing, I knew I felt the same way. I couldn't deny my feelings for this woman anymore. Lifting my hand, I tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and said, "Thia, there is a lot you don't know about me. A lot that will probably scare you. I hope you still feel the way you say you do once you learn about who I am... but I won't leave you. Not unless you ask me to." Cupping her cheek, I answered her unspoken question. "I love you too, flower."  
Smiling, Thia nodded and promised she would never ask me to leave her. Then, she laid her head down and, after a few minutes, had fallen asleep. I, on the other hand, was still awake. Not because I wasn't tired. I was exhausted and needed sleep myself. But, I also needed to think about what I had just put into motion. I would be declared rouge once I didn't meet with the Obnova operative and give him the information I'd dug up. The Obnova would send someone after my head once I was declared rouge. I knew who they'd send after me, too. Could I face that after all these years? Could I face her?  
If the Obnova ever found out about Thia and my relationship with her, they would send someone after Thia too. Thia would be in danger. To protect her, I would have to kill my brethren. Maybe even my sister. Could I do that?  
The immediate answer was yes! I brought Thia into my life. Now I would protect her from all the dangers that came with me. She was my life and I was her life-line. I only hoped that the Gods were on my side this time. I prayed that they didn't take my flower away from me.  
Gently, I moved Thia off me and placed her into bed. Although she would stand up to anyone who questioned us, it would be terribly bad for anyone to find her in bed with someone without being married. She was still royalty and I had to be careful to not taint her image.   
After I tucked her in and left a flower on the other side of the bed, I retrieved my cloths from the floor. I needed to get to my bunk for some sleep. I was on watch in five hours. However, as I looked at my link, I could almost feel myself pale. It was a coded message from the Obnova telling me to report in due to a code-vekVD. Yeah, the gods were once again shitting on me. This emergency code was only to be used for once thing; Volora.


	9. Like Us

Volora  
Turns out, Trajan was right. After being put back in my cell, they'd started to feed me once a day and gave me smaller portions. Probably to starve me into talking, and to be honest I could feel the affects from the lack of food. My body was starting to become sluggish. I also had hunger pains and I got dizzy by doing the simplest things.   
This wouldn't break me, though. Their feeble attempts of getting me to talk didn't compare to the things the Obnova soldiers used to do to me when I was young. Once, two officers locked me in a broom closet for a week with no food. The only way I survived was by drinking the dirty water out of the mop bucket. When I was finally let out, I was then disciplined for missing training that week.   
Sighing, I tried to relax on my bed. Nothing had changed. I still had no blanket. It was still cold as hell. I was still in my worn out, tattered, black body suit. And the lights still stayed on all fucking day. I wish I could say I was used to it, but this environment made me uber pissed off.   
I remember what Jullien, Trajan's friend, had said to me when we came back from the restaurant. The dark Andarian, probably the only one on this fireblood station, was waiting for us in my cell block. He was obviously angry at Trajan for taking me out. In fact, the first works out of his mouth were, "Trajan, you minsid idiot! Where have you been? Why did you take her?"  
"I do not have to tell you what I am doing every moment of the day."  
"When your off gallivanting around with a prisoner, yes you do!" Storming towards us, he went to reach for me when Trajan stepped in front of me. As if he were protecting me from Jullien's rage.   
The two were standing nose to nose and neither was relenting. "You may be my friend, Jullien," Trajan bit out from between clenched teeth. "...but I am still the High Admiral of this base. So, back down. Now."   
After a moment of intense silence, Jullien finally relented. Looking to the guards that stood at my sides, he snapped, "Get her back in her cell, dammit! And restrain her!"  
Roughly, the guards put the short cord back on my wrists. They also took the shoes and jacket that Trajan had given to me before we had arrived at the main part of the base. Then, the guards shoved me into my cell and locked the door.   
Jullien and Trajan were arguing in hushed voices across the hall. It looked like Trajan was trying to convince his friend of something. However, Jullien looked too pissed to listen and consider Trajan's words.   
After the doors had closed on my cell, Trajan looked over at me. "Get her a blanket." he ordered one of the guards. With that, he turned and started to walk away.   
"No." Jullien said, "Why waste supplies on a prison that won't give me the answers I need?"   
Trajan hesitated slightly, glaring over his shoulder at his friend, before continuing on. He walked all the way out of the cell block and was gone. He hadn't come back either. Neither had Jullien. Only the Tadar, Nykyrian, and another male Trisani had pulled me out of my cell to question me. Though, each time I either just sat there and said nothing, or tormented them with my cocky attitude. Depending on how irritable I was. Though, I hadn't said anything more about who I was.   
I wondered again why Trajan had been so kind to me. Why had he bothered? He knew I wasn't going to give him anything useful. The man was smart. His mannerisms at dinner screamed discipline, intelligence, and cleverness. So, why had he wasted his time trying to talk to me? I couldn't think of any logical answer.

******************

Trajan  
"You minsid bastards!" I yelled at the prince and dethroned prince sitting down the meeting table from me. "This is my fucking base. No one tells me what I can and can't do."  
"I'm with Nyk on this one, Tray. You cannot see her again." Jullien piped up from the seat next to Nykyrian. He was talking about Volora, of course. They, along with Thraix and Ushara, had kept me from seeing her since the day I took her out. Today, I decided I had enough of their bullshit. However, right before I went to see her, Ushara had grabbed me for this meeting.  
I turned on him with a growl. "I got more from her in an hour then your brother," I motioned towards Nykyrian, "has gotten in almost three weeks!"  
"That is, if you believe her." Nykyrian finally spoke up, leaning forward. "The Obnova is much like the League. So, let me explain something to you. Soldiers like that are master's at manipulation and deception. They are trained to be that way. They can make you believe what you are hearing is the truth, and they will use you to benefit themselves. So unless she opens up to you willingly, which she likely will never do, you won't get her to say a word that's true.   
"Now, if she was raised within the organization, like you believe, then she is useless to us. Not only can you not trust a word she says, but you can never trust her to be uncaged. Loyalty to the organization and their beliefs will have been beaten into her since she was born. It's the only thing she knows. And, with her training, she will try to kill anyone who tries telling her differently. Or, she will try to kill us just because it's what the Obnova would want. It is who she is. You will never be able to change that and get through to her."  
Part of me agreed with them. Volora was a relentless assassin raised by an organization that only wanted to bring chaos to everything we knew. Of course they would want me scared of her. I should be, too. She tried to kill me for fuck sakes! How could I ever trust her?   
Though, the other part of me disagreed and pointed out how hypocritical they were being. How hypocritical I was being... I mean, wasn't Nykyrian a past League assassin. He hadn't been born in the League, but his adoptive father was a League soldier. He'd been trained to kill without remorse and deceive everyone he came across. Hadn't he changed and become a better person? Wasn't it possible for her to change as well then?  
"However, back to the point of this meeting." Nykyrian continued. "The girl is worthless to us, as we just covered. We will never be able to break her and she is a danger to us all. Therefore, she cannot be trusted to live."  
"You cannot just kill someone due to the life they've been given." I snapped.  
"Tray, think about it..." Jullien growled, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"No! You think about it."   
"She's a trained killer, sent to kill you!" Jullien snapped, standing up. "If what Nykyrian says is correct, your in danger. Even with her restrained and behind bars..." Jullien was yelling, his arms braced on the table.   
I snorted. "If Nykyrian is correct... and what if he's not. You would have killed an innocent woman."  
"She's not innocent." Nykyrian interjected. "I can guarantee that."  
"Neither are we! Don't you see? She is like us." Both Jullien and Nykyrian tried to interrupt me, but I spoke over them. "I know what your thinking, but see it through a different perspective. She was born into this situation, with no where to go. Nothing else to believe. She was trained to be an obedient soldier that did the bidding of a cruel leader who only wants to see everything fall apart. Even if she didn't want to do it, she didn't have another choice. Or, at least, not one she knew of. So, she did what she had to do to survive. How is that much different than either of you?"  
Both princes were silent for a moment. They starred at me, their expressions saying they thought I was crazy. Jullien was the one to finally speak up. "How would we know that was the case, though? What if she really is the monster she was trained to be?"  
"That's why I have to go see her. My powers have almost fully returned and I will be able to tell once I speak with her."  
Nykyrian's eyebrows pulled together. "But, Thraix..."  
"She will open up her mind to me." Yeah. I hadn't told Jullien exactly what had happened the night she attacked me. I hadn't even told Thraix that I thought she had some Trisani abilities. Nothing else explained how she lived through the mind-fire. Thraix just thought she was trained to keep her mind guarded.  
"How's that? You can't even transport yourself yet." Jullien growled at me.  
I sighed at the reminder. "I know. I can read minds again, though. Among other things. So if I dig around in hers, I will be able to find the answers."   
Jullien shook his head as he contemplated it. Looking to his brother for help, Nykyrian said, "It's worth a shot. However, if you find out that she's a danger to us, you will sentence her to death." I nodded and stood. I wasn't going to get a better deal than that.   
Jullien stood with me. "I'll walk you down t..."  
The door of the meeting room flew open, smacking into the wall with a loud slam. Ushara hurried into the room, followed by a handful of guards. "Our scouts have spotted half a dozen war ships headed to the base. They aren't displaying their nation and their won't answer our radio calls."   
Jullien, Nykyrian and I looked at each other in full understanding. I let out the breath I had been holding in my lungs as Jullien stated, "The Obnova. They're coming for Volora."


	10. Phantoms

Trajan  
Thraix met us on the landing bay. Jullien, Ushara and Nykyrian were following my lead with their guards. Tavali were scrambling everywhere to get their ships in the air. If they didn't respond to us within the next three minutes, it was going to be a fight. Sirens were blaring and it was hard to hear Thraix's voice over the commotion. "What's the plan of attack?"  
"Right now, it's a plan of defense. Their army is far too large for us to counter without many casualties."   
Ushara came to stand beside me, swatting Jullien's help away. She was huffing and puffing due to the precious cargo she was carrying. "We need to make communication with them and make a trade. If we hand their soldier over, maybe they will leave without a fight."  
Looking towards Jullien, I could see the concern in his eyes as he stood protectively over Ushara. He may be a hardened asshole most of the time, but the moment Ushara walked into his vicinity he became her little lap-dog. "We need to try. There are too many innocents on base for this attack. If they get through our defenses, everyone could die" Jullien said.   
"Agreed." Thraix said, crossing his arms.   
They all looked towards me for my orders. I needed to make the decision here, being high admiral. I couldn't help feeling anger and betrayal. Though, I knew they were concerned for their families, like every parent would be in this situation. Jullien's pregnant wife, son, and two daughters were on this base. Thraix also had a pregnant wife on board. There was no escape for them if this base went down. They would die.   
I tried to skim my mind for another solution. There had to be one. I couldn't just hand the woman back to them. It was wrong. I didn't know why, but I knew Volora wouldn't go willingly back into the Obnova's hands. I was about ready to open my mouth to say just that when I heard a high voice calling towards us. We all turned towards the noise and saw Thia, Nykyrian's eldest daughter, across the bay.   
"Dad!" She called, running over to us. "What's going on?"   
"Thia? What are you doing here?" Nykyrian was finally showing some emotion, and it was fear.   
"The League moved their armada. I couldn't contact you, so I came to get you." Her wide eyes told me that she obviously knew that something bad was going on.   
"Who brought you here?" Nykyrian demanded.  
"I, um..."   
Just then, a warning voice came through the intercoms. "Two minutes until inner territory breach!" That meant two minutes until that armada was knocking on our doors. Nykyrian's pleading eyes turned towards me, adding to Thraix, Jullien and Ushara's looks. They had left me with no options. I needed to make the call. Turning towards the landing bays' control center, I said, "We need to make contact. Hopefully by handing her over, they will leave us."  
Running into the control center with the others in tow, I shoved a person out of their seat and started to signal for a connection. If they allowed the connection, we could talk to them. It would be up to them to respond after that. I tried everything I knew to force a connection with the armada coming towards us. Holding my breath, I prayed to the Gods for a connection.   
The light turned green. We were connected. Placing on the communication headset, I started the communication. "This is High Admiral Thaumarturgus of the Gorturnum Nation requesting communication with the unspecified fleet in our air space."   
I waited, listening to the static on the other end. After a moment, I repeated myself. "This is High Admiral Thaumarturgus of the Gorturnum Nation demanding fucking communication with the unspecified fleet intruding on my territory, or we will open fire." Again, static.   
Turning towards another person in the command station, I said, "Get ready the guns and wait for my command. Aim all of our fire power at the main ship. Send orders to the crew to get ready for one hell of a dogfight."   
I turned towards Jullien and the others to give orders when the static crackled. "This is Commander Torgus of the Saint Merida. You have something of mine."  
Sending a thank you to the Gods, I replied, "You put her on my base. That made her my problem to deal with."  
The Commander didn't answer for a moment and, as I listened to the static, I started to feel worried he wouldn't. "I was unaware that the little mouse wandered onto your base. I was informed you took her."  
"Negative, Commander Torgus." I answered briskly. "She accessed my base and made an attempt on my life. I've been holding her ever since. However, I am willing to return her to you unharmed. I only ask you to stop this attack."  
A moment of static. "I see. Okay, High Admiral, you have a deal. I will stop this attack if you hand her over. You have one hour to return her unharmed. If not, we will destroy your base for the kidnapping of our brethren."   
"I hear you loud and clear. The woman will be returned. However, in the meantime, I ask that you back out to the edge of my airspace. You are making my men's trigger fingers twitchy."  
"Affirmative" was all the response that Commander Torgus gave. True to his word, his fleet started pulling back. However, I didn't allow myself to relax until he stopped at the edge of the territory. Putting the headphones down, I fell back into the communications chair and scrubbed my hands down my face. I could almost feel the tension leave the room as I did. Every other Tavali in the room sighed audibly and fell back into their seats.  
Turning back towards the others, I said, "Jullien. Thraix. Go get the prisoner and bring her to the landing bay. We will have her back to them within the hour." Nodding, they headed towards the holding cells.   
Leaning back in my seat, I tried to settle my nerves. I had just saved everyone's life on my base, but I felt sick for what I had just done. What on earth would make it okay to hand someone, even your enemy, over to such awful people. Then, I remembered that they were HER people. The bitter feeling that curdled my stomach was only due to the naïve feelings I'd somehow developed for her. At least, that's what I tried to convince myself. However, it wasn't working.  
Instead, I thought about Jullien's family. About the baby on the way. This one would make four little monsters that Jullien claimed as his own. By handing the woman over, I had saved the child's life. I felt a bit better putting the situation in terms of the children I was protecting.   
Coming out of my head, I heard Nykyrian growl. I looked up to see his daughter and him facing off. She looked as defiant as her uncle with her hands on her hips and her opposition written across her features. Nykyrian looked furious, but only calm words escaped his lips as he tried reasoning with his daughter.   
"I won't get mad. I just want to know who brought you here."  
"Yes you will! You always get mad." Thia snapped at him.  
"Who brought you here without my orders to do so?"   
"I am acting Tadara. I gave the order."   
"Thia. Tell me this instant or I swear to God, you're grounded!"  
"I'm in college!" She threw her arms out to her sides, completely exasperated. "You can't ground me anymore!"  
"The hell I can't. You are still my daughter and I will ground you as I please!"  
I couldn't help but chuckle. When the sound left my lips, Nykyrian's death glare turned on me, promising vengeance. I put my knuckles to my lips and tried to quiet it down. This was a family matter, after all. Only, this family matter is a lot more amusing than the ones I've heard Jullien have with his daughters. Mira and Viv were still toddlers, so their arguments only amounted to, "You can't make me." Which was adorable all on it's own, but not as amusing as the situation I was currently ease dropping on.   
"Thia, I am going to ask you one last time. Who brought you threw League space to this Tavali station?"  
Thia sighed. "You have to promise you won't get mad at him. At least, not until we all talk."  
"Promise." Nykyrian looked about ready to maul the closest animate, or inanimate, object. It would be funny to see him try to keep his promise.  
"Okay." Thia crossed her arms and looked at the floor. "It was..."  
Static from the control center radio interrupted Thia as she about spilled the beans. Flipping the switch to the bases emergency intercom, I said, "High Admiral Thaumarturgus."  
The crackle broke into a clearly frantic voice of Jullien. "She's gone!"  
I froze for a moment as that sunk in. Then, I quickly responded, "What do you mean she's gone?"  
"I mean that the minsid door to her cell is wide open and that your girlfriend is not inside!"  
Growling at his jab, I snapped back, "Are you sure it's the right cell?"  
"No..." Jullien drawled out. "Thraix and I just checked the only cell she's been in since becoming our prisoner. And when we couldn't find her, we didn't think to check the rest of the cells and interrogation rooms... Come on, Tray! We aren't fucking stupid!"  
"Okay. Okay." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Then, find her. She has to still be on base! I am going to make contact with the armada knocking at our door and kindly ask for some more time."  
Jullien snorted through the radio. "What are you going to say to the armada ready to destroy us for a woman we've cowincidently lost?"  
"I don't know. That's why you best fucking find her Jullien!"   
I cut the transmission and slammed my hand down on the table. Of course. Things just always had to go wrong for me... Sliding my chair over to the communication dock, I put the headphones back on and tried communicating with the Obnova Commander again. After a second of static, I felt my panic start to rise. I started to try again.   
Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I turned and snarled at Nykyrian. "What? Can't you see I'm busy trying to save all of our minsid asses from being blasted into the next universe?"  
"Trajan. They're not there."  
"What do you mean they're not there?" I snapped at the Tadar.  
"I mean they're gone. They're off radar and no longer in your space."  
Pushing past the Tadar, I moved over to the radars and looked at the screens he had motioned to. Sure enough. They were gone and there wasn't a trace of them left. Why had they left without Volora? Why had they come at all if they hadn't planned on actually getting her? What was their purpose...  
I paused as the obvious occurred to me. "Contact Jullien." I said, looking up at Ushara. "They won't find her..." They wouldn't find her because the Obnova already took her. We hadn't even known they were onboard before they'd gone. They could've destroyed us before we'd known it was too late. So, why hadn't they? Had they really just wanted the woman? This didn't make any sense. In fact, the only thing I knew for sure was that they'd all vanished like phantoms into thin air. 

************

One week later

Volora  
I made my way through the Obnova station. Orders came in just now that I was to report to Supreme Commander Torgus immediately. And the cruel bastard didn't like being kept waiting.  I didn't know why he always sent immediate orders. If he sent them in advance, he wouldn't have to wait. However, the faster I was, the less of a punishment I would receive for making him wait.   
Supreme Commander Torgus was head of this station, and also the Vahr High Admiral. Which meant that he was head of all Obnova Vahr, second only to the Obnova Supreme Leaders and equal only to the Vyzvedac High Admiral. That meant his word was law as long as it didn't interfere with the Supreme Leaders official agenda.   
Walking up to the receptionist desk, I stated, "Vahr Vice Admiral, First-Class Vrah and Special Class Infiltration Leader Volora. I am responding to Supreme Commander Torgus's summoning's." It was a mouthful, but mandatory that I stated my full identification before seeing Torgus.   
I was Torgus's second, being Vahr Vice Admiral . Not that he ever acknowledged that. I was sent on missions, just like the rest of the first-class vrahs. Which never bothered me because if I was sent on those missions alone, I could take my time completing them. Of course, I had a deadline, but it was far enough out that I never really worried about it. Also, the missions got me the hell away from Torgus.  
"Step up to the screen to the right and scan your identification mark." The receptionist stated after typing in my information. I moved to stand in front of the screen and a robotic arm with a scanner came out of the side of the screen to scan my mark.   
Reaching up to move my hair aside, I stopped when my fingers brushed my neck. That's right. My hair had been cut short upon my arrival to base a week ago. It was in order to disgrace me for the "inconveniences" I caused, and for failing my mission. Instead, I pulled down my battle suit collar and allowed the machine to scan my mark.  
A memory flashed through my head before I could stop it. The Tadar of Andaria had pulled down the collar of my body suit similarly to inspect my mark. However, he obviously didn't know the significance of it. He did know the significance of the other tattoos, though. I can still remember his words as he yelled at me for the blood soaking my hands. "One diamond for each life you've taken. I bet if we count up how much blood is on your hands, it'd be in the thousands!"   
He wasn't wrong. I was the monster he claimed. I have more blood soaking my hands than I've ever bothered to count. The proof may not be literal blood on my hands, but the record of my kills marking me from my collarbone to my ankles. It was one tradition of the Obnova that I utterly despised.  
After scanning my identification mark, an image of it showed on the computer. There wasn't words like one'd expect. In fact, it looked sort of like an intricate spiders' web. Ancient symbols were displayed in between the delicate lines. The symbols were from a lost language used by the Obnova. No one outside of the Obnova knows the language anymore. Therefore, no one outside the Obnova would know that the symbols on a particular soldier held all that soldiers' information; including birth information, genetics, ranking, name, and more.   
The machine made a noise as it finished deciphering my mark. A new screen popped up, showing all my information from the symbols translated to words.   
Genetic Make-up: A.264T.14 Vek Hybrid   
Identification Code: 2564b  
Name: Volora  
Rank: Vahr Vice Admiral  
Skill: Vahr/Infantry  
Place of Birth: Obnova Sector IV...  
The page went on to say more about me, but I've only ever cared enough to read it all once when I was a child. My background didn't matter. No one's did. What mattered was today and how you were going to survive tomorrow.  
The receptionist led me into the back where Torgus's office was and left me there. Taking a breath, I knocked and waited for permission to enter. Hearing his gruff voice on the other side of the door, I opened it to find him sitting at his desk with his back to me. He was looking out the large floor to ceiling windows at the back of the office. They allowed one to gaze out at the universe beyond. An amazing sight, really.   
Closing the door behind me, I stood in the center of the room. I dared not take a seat unless invited to do so. Torgus had a taste for disciplining others and wouldn't hesitate to jump on any opportunity. The sick bastard relished in the pain of others. More specifically, he relished in my pain and had since we were children.  
Torgus's voice pulled me out of my unpleasant thoughts. "Do you know why I've summoned you, Volora?"  
Of course I didn't. This was the first time he had any direct contact with me since I arrived back at base a week ago. Not that I'm complaining. I hated being near him, but it was still a stupid question.   
"No, Sir." I answered him respectfully, keeping my dangerous thoughts to myself. Torgus had an incredibly short temper and would attempt to gut me if I ever spoke out of turn.   
"I want to hear your report, soldier." Torgus growled, saying it like I was stupid.  
"Sir, I have filed a report into the archive. Would you like me to retrieve it..."  
"If I wanted to read it, I would've fucking read it Vek!" Torgus yelled as he spun around. The Andarian Hybrid was massive. He probably stood as tall as the Tadar of Andaria, and looked a lot like him too. He had white-blond hair that he kept cut short and spiked, his body was hard and muscular everywhere, and his features were all square. The difference was his eyes. Torgus had black irises that made anyone looking into them feel like they were looking into an abyss. There was no way to tell where his irises ended and his pupils began. To add to their intimidating appearance, there was a traditional Andarian red ring around the irises that gave his eyes an unnerving look.   
Since the Obnova was a secret organization, they didn't have people joining into it like the League or Sentella. Instead, the Obnova makes it's own soldiers. That's why a majority of us are hybrids and almost all of us are bastards. We are raised and trained within the organization from birth to be their instruments in the coming war. The Obnova has beaten loyalty and obedience into all of us. Which makes us their perfect soldiers.   
Respectfully avoiding eye contact, I looked over his shoulder and responded, "Forgive me, High Admiral."  
He leaned back in his chair, folding his arms and throwing his long legs up onto the desk. "Give me your fucking report before I bust your rank to my personal slag."  
I wanted to roll my eyes at that comment. Although I was Vice Admiral, he never acknowledged it. In fact, he already treated me like his personal slag and degraded my very existence. He always had.   
Taking a breath, I repeated my report of the failed mission. "My unit successfully infiltrated the targets home from the basement. We made our way into the house and, before entering the room, made certain that the target was still in bed. However, when we went into the room, the target was gone. We found out that he was a Trisani, and I'd bet full blooded seeing his strength. He attacked us with a mental ability and killed the rest of the unit. When he relinquished his mental hold on me, I fought to complete the mission. However, I was knocked unconscious during our fight."  
Torgus nodded for me to continue with my report. "I awoke within the base's prison. I was kept in the same cell for all the time held captive. The only contact I had was when they would deliver food to my cell twice a day."  
I wasn't being entirely honest, of course. If Torgus found out that I had been interrogated, he would kill me out of mere mistrust. Even if I told him I hadn't given up anything, he would never believe it. He'd torture me until I admitted to confiding in the enemy. I've seen him do it before to others.  
Torgus would also kill me if I told him about the Tadar. Not only was it bad enough I was interrogated, but it had been by the Tadar. And I hadn't killed him. My death would surely be slow and excruciating if he ever found out.  
"Are you sure your entire unit was killed?" Torgus questioned.  
"Yes, Sir. They were killed within a minute of the Trisani's mental attack, Sir."  
"Weak human bastards." Torgus growled. Standing, he walked around his desk to stand in front of me. He stood a good head taller than me, and I was six foot five last time I checked. Just a few inches short of being as tall as an average Andarian male. He outweighed me by quite a lot, also. His entire body was covered in solid muscle. Once again, I was reminded of the confrontation with the Tadar and felt my stomach twist.  
Pushing those thoughts from my mind, I kept my stance tall and my eyes appropriately distanced. I needed to show no emotion and keep strong. Torgus would pick up on any bit of weakness. And I would be punished for acting like a human instead of a weapon.   
After looking over my face with his calculating eyes, Torgus asked, "That's why you think this Trisani was a pureblood?"   
"Sir, his powers were beyond anything I've encountered before. Other purebloods that I've taken down don't even compare to his power, Sir."  
Leaning against his desk, he scratched the stubble shadowing his cheek. "It's highly unlikely, but he could've been a royal blood. If what you say is true, it would explain his massive power." Pause. "Why did he relinquish his mental hold on you, Vek?"  
"I don't know, Sir."  
"So, this powerful Trisani had you in his hands and could've killed you like the rest of the squad, but he let you go? Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" Torgus's eyes had turned cruel and a red blush had stained the tops of his ears as he yelled at me. I knew him well enough to recognize the signs soon enough to prepare for his explosion.   
Grabbing me by the throat, Torgus slammed me up against the wall. I tried to gasp at the impact, but my oxygen supply was cut off by his massive hand. I tried staying calm so as not to make him angrier, but it was hard when I couldn't breath. Prying at his vice grip around my throat, I knew it was to no avail.   
"You have one more chance to tell me what happened before I snap your neck!" he snarled into my face.  
Finally, his hand loosened enough for me to take a breath. Gasping, I choked out, "He wasn't able to kill me with the mind fire like the others. And when he pulled back, I was able to force him out of my mind."   
"Why didn't his abilities work on you too? How were you able to force him out of your head?" Torgus continued to yell questions at me.  
"Sir, I don't know. No one ever talked to me about it while I was there!" The hand around my throat tightened for a moment before he released me. Leaning heavily against the wall, I took several gasping breaths trying to compose myself.   
Torgus watched me for several moments. Finally, he leaned in close and whispered in my ear. "If I find out that you lied to me about any of this, Volora, I will have you arrested for affiliation with the enemy. Punishable by death. Do I make myself clear?" With his question he pulled back and looked me directly in the eyes.   
"Yes, Sir."   
"Good." Stepping back and giving me room to stand straight again, he said, "You have greatly disappointed me, Volora. I thought you were capable of much more than you showed on this mission. Therefore, I am grounding you. If you so much as piss in the wrong direction for the next few months, I will have you detained. Until you prove to me that you are useful in the field again, your rights have been suspended and you are to answer directly to me. Is that clear?"  
"Yes, Sir." Nodding, he made his way back around the desk to sit in his chair. "Permission to ask a question, Sir?"  
"Permission granted."  
Taking a breath, I asked the question that had been bothering me since the night I tried to take out my target. "Sir. Why was I not informed that the target was a potential Trisani, Sir?"  
Torgus growled at me and snapped, "You are not allowed to question the Obnova or your mission. You are but an instrument used to do the Obnova's bidding. You will not question their holy mission, or the paths taken to get there. Doing so is an act of treason. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, Sir. Forgive me."  
Torgus nodded his head once and waved his hand, dismissing me. Turning, I went for the door quickly. I needed out of here and away from him. However, I didn't make it past the doorjam before he called to me. "And Volora."   
Wincing, I turned back to him. "Sir?"  
Torgus didn't even look up from his paperwork to address me. "Report to my quarters at sundown. Do not be late."   
Walking out of his office, I stormed down the hallways. Of course, he would want to get right back to our old routine. Abuse and degrade. As if the whippings weren't bad enough! Torgus has always fancied me and he didn't take my no for an answer. This is why I fucking hated this place so much. Bastard loves taking advantage of his power because he knows that I can't do anything about it. Hell, I can't even fight back without a death sentence.   
Unlike almost all the rest of us, Torgus, or Jackal as is his first name, actually had blood. His mother is one of the Supreme Leaders of the Obnova. Merida Torgus, his mother, was their Vahr section Supreme Leader and sat on the Obnova Supreme Council. She is also one of the first blood lines created by the Obnova. It's why Jackal Torgus has his position in the Obnova. Because, in all honestly, his position should be mine. I had more training, more experience, and I had been in the Obnova far longer.  
Jackal had been born to one of the Supreme Leaders of the Obnova. And, although Jackal's genetics were planned by the Obnova, he still was able to have a normal childhood. In fact, Jackal didn't start his training until he was fourteen. Which was around the same time I was sent to train with my senior.   
Unlike Jackal, I was born in an Obnova laboratory as a bastard. Since day one, I had been trained to become the perfect soldier. And, until this last mission, I was their perfect soldier. Carrying out all my missions exactly as requested, my Vahr record was perfect. Damn Trajan, and all the Tavali to hell!  
Jackal would get his way tonight. I wasn't suicidal enough to defy his direct orders. However, one day I will have the opportunity to leave this place. I will escape the Obnova and Jackal. I will find somewhere I can be safe from them. Somewhere were I can sleep without keeping an eye open out of fear. One day, they will never be able to touch me again. The question is, will I snap and slaughter Jackal, and everyone else who ever did me wrong, before that day arrives?


	11. Daylen

Daylen  
Standing in the stations' commons, I felt my gut twist and bile rise in my throat. Everyone, including myself, was watching the news on various televisions. The Andarian palace had been bombed by the League. Nothing remained of the once beautiful structure. And no one had survived.   
The news reporter, a young brunette woman, spoke in Universal as she relayed the information of those who perished in the attack. "Our sources say that the entire Andarian royal family, aside from the Tadar Nykyrian, was killed in the attack. Along with the Caronese royal family, the Triosan Emperor, and many of their close friends. No bodies have been recovered yet from the wreckage, but..."   
I zoned out the televisions and the other men's shouts of triumph as utter misery came over me. The pain made it hard to breath. I felt like a fist had grabbed ahold of my heart and was squeezing. It was too much to bare.   
Standing, I ignored the others as I pushed past them and quickly headed for my room. Had I not helped Volora escape the Tavali station, I could've been there with Thia. I could've done something. And even if I hadn't been able to save her, I would've died alongside her. Then, I wouldn't have to be feeling this.  
Turning a corner, I ran straight into Commander Jordun. Jordun was the Vyzedac Vice Admiral and controlled a large majority of this station. Standing eye level with my shoulders, the human had reddish-brown hair, peppered with grey, and intelligent, dark eyes. Not much escaped his notice, which was why I had been avoiding the bastard since returning to base. I hadn't been sent back out into the field after retrieving Volora. The Obnova had started pulling all of us out of our positions and returning us to base.   
Feeling a twist in my gut as a image of Thia flashed into my mind, I forced a smile and apologized. "Forgive me, Jordun." Leaning down, I helped him pick up the papers I'd made him drop.  
"It's quite alright Daylen. Why were you in such a hurry?"   
Keeping my face neutral, I said, "I was just headed back to my room" I decided it best that I stayed as close to the truth as possible.   
"Why is that?" He asked as I handed him half the papers. Placing them back in his folder, we stood and faced each other. "Didn't you hear? The League leveled the Andarian palace, killing a bunch of the royals." A smile pulled at his lips as he spoke and I had to resist the urge to knock his pretty teeth out of his head. "The boys are going to be throwing a celebration tonight, if they haven't started to already. Aren't you going to join them?"  
"I've heard and seen the news coverage. And I would, but, sadly, I have another migraine." I lied. Migraines are what I've been calling needing time alone. Since returning to base a week ago. I'd planned to head back to Thia as soon as Volora was safe, but had been under orders to stay on base. We all had. I guess I know why now. The Obnova had known what was going to happen. They didn't want any soldiers in the crossfire between the League and the Sentella.   
Jordun nodded slowly, watching my face for any signs of a lie. "Those sunglasses helping you at all?"   
Grunting, I responded, "They are. Not as much as I'd like them to, though." Jordun narrowed his eyes in a way that said he didn't believe me. Dammit! I swear, the bastard could sniff out a lie anywhere. It'd drove Volora and I insane when we were kids. Volora was always dragging me into trouble, but we hadn't gotten away with anything once we started training with Jordun.  
After a moment of watching me, he nodded and said, "Well, you probably outta get some rest. The Supreme Leaders will be sending us all out again soon."  
I nodded and stepped around him to continue on my way. It was best if I avoided him as much as possible. I would almost bet that he knew something, but it didn't make sense given he hadn't said anything. Which was a good thing. If the Obnova ever found out what had happened on my mission... I'd be in serious trouble.   
I only made it halfway down the hall when Jordun called out to me. Turning around, I saw he was still standing where I'd left him. But his eyes said he knew exactly what was going on with me. I waited to be condemned by what he knew, but he only said, "Take care of yourself, Daylen." Then, he turned the corner and was gone.   
I starred after him for a moment before moving on. I didn't understand why he wouldn't say anything if he knew. It would give him the opportunity to jump up in ranks. And that's what all of us were trying to do. The higher up in ranks you were, the easier life was. Maybe he really didn't know...  
Walking the rest of the way to my room, I locked the door behind me and leaned my back against it. My room was small, and the adjoined bathroom was even smaller. The bedroom only had enough room for a twin bed that took up more than half of the room, and a tiny nightstand that was jammed between the bed and the wall. There were two doors along the wall opposite the wall that the bed was against. One opened into the bathroom, while the other slid open to reveal a tiny closet.   
The bathroom held a toilet, a sink, and a small mirror above the sink. Those things were all crammed inside the small space and allowed for little mobility once inside. There wasn't a shower, so I had to travel to the barracks for the communal showers first thing every morning. However, this was luxury to Obnova soldiers. And this small space was a hundred times better than the barracks.   
Moving towards the bathroom, I squeezed into the tiny space and closed the door behind me. I took off my sunglasses, laying them on the toilet seat, and turned on the sink. After splashing my face with cold water a couple times, I finally looked at my reflection in the tiny mirror. Glowing red, stralen eyes looked back at me. 

*************

One month later  
Thia  
Sitting on my bed in my new room on Triosan, I tried to work on some homework for my college class. Midterms were coming up soon, so I had to be ready. However, my mind kept drifting off. It's been over a month since I'd gone to the Gort base for my father. He's still upset that I left the safety of Andaria and went to a Tavali base for him. After the strange armada vanished into thin air, my father had me on a ship and traveling back to Andaria. He stayed behind to sweep the base before coming home.    
My father was only home for a week before he left again. He had to leave to deal with Sentella business, of course. My grandmother had gotten better once my father was home. So, I was able to relinquish those responsibilities and get back to my simple college life. I mean, besides the fact that I was grounded to the castle due to my "actions".  
It's been over a month since I'd seen Daylen too. After we flew to the Tavali base with a handful of security guards, we had split up. Daylen said he needed to see someone on base before talking to my father. He sent me to retrieve my father and bring him back to our ship. It was were we'd rendezvous, and then talk to my dad about the two of us.   
However, Daylen never returned. And I hadn't seen him since we split up. He had promised we'd be together after talking to my father. He had said he'd only be a few minutes. And he lied. Which wasn't something new. Males that lied through their teeth was something I'd grown accustom to, having dealt with royal politics. And men that ran as soon as faced with my father definitely wasn't new. So, why did it hurt so much?  
About a week after Daylen disappeared, the Andarian palace was bombed. We were saved by my long-lost uncle at the last second. I should be thankful that he saved us, but I can't help feeling angry at him... I was angry that my uncle hadn't been Daylen. Which I knew was selfish. And I was thankful, but I also felt that it should have been Daylen.   
So, yeah. My life had been extremely stressful. Bombs and death and chaos. And it didn't help that the man that I loved had vanished into thin air not twenty four hours after having sex with me. And I still had no idea where he went. He wasn't telling all the nine worlds about his relation with me, nor had I heard anything from my father. No one had any idea where he had gone. It was like he hadn't existed at all.   
Sighing, I tossed my book aside. I hadn't been getting anywhere with my studying. In fact, every time I sat down and started to read, my mind would take off in directions I didn't want it to go. I needed something to distract myself.   
As if on cue, a door flew open and a set of high pitched squeals assaulted my ear drums. Bounding in from an adjoining room came just the distraction I had been looking for. Taryn and Tiernan jumped on the bed, kicking my books and papers in every which direction. However, I wasn't the slightest bit angry at them. My sibling's were what got me through the worst of times.   
"Sissy, will you play with us?" Tiernan asked, climbing into my lap.  
Taryn climbed up my back and rested his face on my shoulder. "Yeah! We are bored. And paka and mama are busy..." he pouted.  
I wanted to say yes, but I knew I had to study or I'd fail my midterms. "Oh... I wish I could, boys." I said as I gave Tiernan a squeeze. Not liking my affection, he squirmed out of my lap, sitting by me. Terry rolled down my shoulder, into my lap. I swore, they moved just like little monkeys. "I just have so much homework to get done."  
Both of the boys started pouting and whining. Laughing, I decided a small break wouldn't hurt at all. In fact, it'd probably help my mood. "Okay. What would you two like to..."  
A knock on my door interrupted us. Sighing at the fact that it was probably someone here to complain at me again, like my father, I called out in an annoyed voice to them to come in. The door opened to reveal my father and, to my shock, Basha Dagger.   
The boys sitting next to me squealed and bound towards our uncle. "Basha Dagger!" They leapt on his legs and started trying to climb him like a tree.   
Basha Dagger, my paka's twin brother and more commonly known as Jullien, laughed. Always taking everything in stride, he hugged the boys tight against his legs."Hey, Terry and Tier. How are my boys?"  
Ignoring his question, Taryn looked behind him before asking, "Did you bring Viv and Mira?"  
"Vas?" Tiernan added as he mimicked his brother. After seeing the hallway vacant of Jullien's' children, he started to pout.  
Rolling my eyes, I got up and started towards them.   
"Sorry, my glorious Fetchyns. It's just me this trip." Basha Dagger said, seeming truly sorry as he looked into their pouting faces.   
This upset little Tiernan even more as he pushed his little lip out. However, Taryn was on to the next set of twenty questions. "You haven't forgotten, right, Basha Dagger?" he asked as he held up his arm to show the patch that Basha Dagger had given. When the Andarian palace had been leveled, Basha Dagger had saved us at the last minute. And while we were hiding afterwards, he used his Tavali patches to calm the kids down. "When I growed up, I'm going to be on your crew like kyzu Vasi!"   
Chuckling, Basha Dagger ruffled the boys hair. "Absolutely, Terry."  
I tsked and shoved past my brothers as they squealed in delight. "You two need to learn a little restraint." I stated, absolutely exasperated. I didn't know how my father dealt with them all the time. At least I could choose when I wanted to play, and when I wanted to lock my doors. My father couldn't even do that, or Kiara would give him an earful.   
Smiling at my uncle, I kissed him on the cheek before asking, "What brings you here, Basha?"  
Jullien looked at his brother as confusion swept across his features. Hesitating, my father said, "I didn't tell her I was calling you. Thought you'd want the honor of it, since the final decision about it is entirely yours."  
I froze at those words. Could he have really meant... Looking back at Basha Dagger, I waited for the words that would either make my week or cripple me inside.  
My uncle looked nervous as he slowly asked, "Your paka said that you wanted to sign on with the Tavali?"  
I felt like I couldn't breath. My heart was climbing up my throat and tears stung my eyes. "Really?"   
Jullien hesitated. I could see the uncertainty and fear cross his eyes, but after a moment he nodded. "If it's truly what you want, Thia, I won't stop you."  
I couldn't control the overjoyed screech that came from me. Throwing myself against my uncle, I kissed his check as the uncontrollable chant "Oh my God!" fell from my mouth. Realizing that my dad set this up, I pulled back to kiss his cheek as well. "Love you, Daddy!"   
Running into my room, I tried to think of what I would need. Clothing was, of course, essential. Tearing into my closet, I threw the "Definitely"'s on my bed, and the "Absolutely Not"'s on the floor. Then, I did the same with my shoes and jewelry. Tossing everything on my bed into a couple large bags, I quickly zipped them up and turned towards the door. I had to get out of here before my dad changed his mind.   
Returning to the hallway where Basha Dagger and my dad waited, I said, "Got everything packed. When do we leave?"  
Smiling, Jullien motioned towards my dad. "As soon as your father can stand to let you go without shooting one of us."   
Looking at my dad, I nearly flinched as I saw the tears glimmering in his eyes. This decision was hard on him and I couldn't help but feel guilty for it. Nodding, my father said, "She can go now if she wants." That was for the best. Before either of us changed our minds about this.  
Turning towards Jullien, I was almost about the start dragging him towards the entrance when I heard Taryn's little voice. "Thia's leaving?"   
I could almost hear my heart break at the hurt in his voice. Setting down my bags, I knelt down by his side. "I'm only a call away, Terry. Day or night. And I'll be back every holiday and birthday. Okay?" I said, trying to make the separation easier on us both.   
Taryn nodded, though he looked about ready to cry with his lip and voice trembling. "You better. I'll miss you."   
"Me, too," Tiernan said as he started to sob.  
I felt awful as I pulled Taryn into a hug. I didn't want to leave them. They were my family. But, this was something I had to do. I didn't belong here anymore. Especially when I knew there was a place out there that I did belong.   
"Thia's really leaving?" Hearing Kiara's voice, I looked up to find her and a sleeping Zarina walking up to us. This was just getting easier and easier...  
"I'll be back." I answered softly, nodding my head.   
Tears started to fall down Kiara's face as she looked up at my dad. "That's it, then. You're right. We're chaining the rest to their beds until after we die." Her attempt at humor lifted the tension from the situation a bit.   
Adding to her humor, I said, "Great. My siblings will hate me forever... and speaking of... Let me go say good-bye to Adron and Jayce. I'll be right back."  
Turning away from their pain filled gazed, I went towards the rooms of my older-younger siblings. Opening Adron's door, I found him and Jayce playing video games. Adron was glued to the screen, like always. However, Jayce looked up and smiled when I came in.  
"What's up, Thi?" Jayce asked, pausing the game.   
Speaking over Adron's complaints towards his brother, I said, "I'm leaving. Basha Dagger is here to take me so that I can be trained as a Tavali."  
Both Adron and Jayce starred at me for a moment before they ran over to me, wrapping me in hugs. Although they were the oldest out of my younger siblings, they were still young. Barely ten, Jayce was the oldest. Adron following behind at age eight.   
"I don't want you to go, Thia!" Adron cried into my stomach.   
"Do you have to leave us?" Jayce asked, looking up at me with tear filled eyes.   
Squeezing them tight, I felt like crying. "Yes, I have to do this. But I will be back if you need me, and for every special occasion. I promise." I gave the boys one last squeeze before I pried their arms off me. "Be strong for me." I said as I smiled down at them. "You know mama will need your strength to get through this."  
Turning towards the door, I took a breath before walking out. Even though this was probably the worst day of my life, it was also the best. I was leaving my family, but I was starting a new chapter in my life. I would finally be able to find the person I am and where I belong.   
I walked over to Jullien and grabbed his hand. "I'm ready." I said, even though I definitely didn't feel that confident.   
Jullien nodded at me before looking back at his brother. "Are you two ready?"  
"Not at all." My father took Zarina from Kiara and held her tight. He looked miserable, and I couldn't help the guilt that was choking me.   
Kiara hugged herself and agreed. "Me either."  
Basha Dagger nodded in understanding. "You two stay here and pretend she's going off with friends. It'll be easier." However, before we could move, Kiara had me in her arms.   
"I love you, baby!" She sobbed into my ear. A tear finally escaped my grasp at the sound of her pain and rolled down my cheek.   
Squeezing her back, I choked out, "Love you, too."   
Moving out of Kiara's embrace, I hugged my father. "Stay safe. Don't make me kill my brother." he said as he squeezed me tighter.  
"I will and I won't."   
Holding back my tears, I moved away from my family. Basha Dagger grabbed my bags, and we headed for the main entrance of the palace. I tried to think positive and keep myself from running back to my family. I was headed into my new life. Finally finding where I belonged.   
As we walked, Basha Dagger hesitated, saying, "You sure about this? You're not going to try and kick open the door when we go to launch, right?"  
That succeeded in making me laugh. "I'm good. Thank you, Basha Jules." I said, using the name Ushara, his wife, used for him.   
"My pleasure. As long as you don't get me killed." Jullien teased, laughing along with me. That is, until we turned a corner and almost ran into Grandpa Aros.   
The two looked each other up and down with equal disgust. I've never seen either of them look like they wanted to claw another's eyes out as much as in this moment. It made me wonder what had happened between the two of them. I mean, it was no secret that they hated each other. But what events had led to their hatred?  
Grandpa Aros's expression changed when he glanced at me standing there. "Is something wrong? Are we under attack again? I was just told that Nyk had granted you clearance to land." That was strange. Why would Grandpa Aros be worried about an attack by just seeing his other son? I mean, Basha Dagger had rescued us when the League had attempted to bomb us all... It didn't make sense to me.   
When Basha Dagger didn't answer right away, I decided to step in between them given the obvious anger between them. "Basha Jules is going to train me to be a Tavali."  
Grandpa Aros glanced back at me before turning an even angrier look at Jullien. "You weren't planning to tell me you were here?" Grandpa Aros didn't know Basha Jullien was here?  
"Didn't see a need for it, any more than I thought you'd grant me docking privileges if you knew it was me trying to land here." I looked back and forth between Grandpa Aros and Basha Dagger. Why wouldn't Grandpa Aros have given Basha Dagger permission to land? Why didn't Grandpa Aros like my uncle?  
"I see." Finally turning towards me, Grandpa Aros said, "Stay in touch, my precious little one. We'll all miss you."   
Confused, I merely kissed his cheek before Basha Jullien led me away. I didn't understand why the two didn't get along. Though, it was probably better to separate them before they started spitting fire. Especially since I've heard that Basha Dagger could ACTUALLY breath fire. However, we didn't make it to the end of the next hall before Grandpa Aros called out.   
"Jullien?" Pausing, Basha Jullien looked back at his father. His expression said he was expecting a slap in the face by Grandpa Aros's words. However, Grandpa Aros only said, "Take care of yourself and your family."  
Basha Dagger hesitated, seeming like he was just as confused as I was, before saying, "I intend to."  
Walking out of the palace and to our transport, Basha Jullien loaded up my bags and we rode to the shipping yard where his ship was docked. After getting out of the transport, we started walking to his ship. It looked like the confrontation with his paka was still bothering him, so I decided to say something.   
"Are you okay, Basha Dagger?"  
He smiled gently at me. "Always. Just don't do anything that makes your father kill me."  
Laughing at his humor, I asked, "Is Vasili on board?" Vasili was his oldest son, and had joined Basha Jullien's crew a couple years prior.  
"No, sorry. He's studying for the first Tavali exam he has next week so that he can go for his Hazard in the fall. And his pilot's license."   
That was impressive. "He's that close to becoming a Canted citizen?"  
"He is." Smiling proudly, Jullien lowered the ship ramp.  
"You must be proud."   
Basha Jullien laughed nervously. "Honestly? Scared Shitless. Last thing I want is for him to be able to request a transfer to another crew."  
I giggled and asked, "You think he'll do that?"  
Scratching his chin as we walked up the ramp, Jullien answered, "You know how you're fleeing your father's cloying grasp to join the Tavali because you feel stifled by his overprotective ways?"  
"Yeah."  
"Let's just say I make your paka look careless with his progeny."  
"Oh dear God!" I said, feeling truly terrified by that. What on earth had I gotten myself into!   
"Exactly."  
"And I suspect ole Jules here will be even worse with you." I couldn't help but squeal when I heard the heavy accented voice of one of my favorite people. Chayden Aniwaya was waiting for us on the flight deck. Running to him, I threw myself into his arms. "Chay-Chay Poo Bear!"  
I heard laughs come from behind me the moment my old nickname for Chayden left my mouth. Blushing, I wished I could take it back. And by the look on Chay's face, I could tell that he'd rather be anywhere else than here right now.   
"Chay-Chay Poo Bear?" Basha Dagger repeated, looking at Basha Thraix with a bemused smile.  
"Don't even start, Dagger," Chayden growled. "My girl can call me whatever she wants. But you two better not." That was one of the things I'd adored about Chay. Besides the fact that he was my best friend against my father's wishes, he always protected me and treated me like a queen.  
Basha Thraix rolled his eyes and made an unattractive sound. "Word to the gods, I will never call you Chay-Chay Poo Bear. Especially if there's anyone else around to hear it."  
I laughed at their quarrel. Kissing Thraix's cheek, I said, "Basha Tray! How's Sphinx?" Sphinx was Basha Thraix's new born son.   
"Growing way too fast for my peace of mind."  
"Please!" Basha Jullien interrupted, his voice obviously annoyed. "He's barely two months old. I don't want to hear it, since my girls are now school age. I swear, I blink and they're ready to start piloting lessons." I laughed hard at the image of little Mira and Viv flying fighter ships.  
"They're not quite that old." Thraix said, shoving at Jullien. "And speaking of babies, Thia... have you heard Dagger's latest news?"  
That confused me. What news? Was everything okay? "About Vidar?" I asked, talking about Jullien's newest child.  
Chayden laughed. "Sort of."  
"What's that mean?" Thraix and Chayden were smiling big. Basha Dagger looked uncomfortable as he shifted from foot to foot.  
"He's going to have a little brother." Thraix answered for Jullien.  
"Pardon?" Oh, God.  
Clearing his throat, Jullien answered me. "Ushara's pregnant again."  
"Vidar's not even on solid food, is he?"  
"No. We were using birth control, but..." Basha Jullien trailed off, looked upset with himself.  
"Only abstinence is one hundred percent foolproof, Andarian. Didn't you learn anything useful in school?" Thraix laughed again as he looked back over at me. "We've all been giving Jules hell over it. Feel free to pile on with us."  
Ushara was pregnant again... Golly, that woman was a saint. First, she puts up with Basha Jullien, who is just as bad as my dad. Just as reckless, sarcastic, and... well, annoying. Now, she's popping out babies like crazy! I mean, I do want to have kids of my own. Like two...maybe. But, this is just ridiculous. Though, I'd never say that to Basha Dagger, especially when he looked so guilty.   
Tsking at the them, I looked at my Uncle Jullien. "I think it's sweet. Besides, it's not his fault. Everyone knows that Andarians redefine the term 'fertile'." Walking over with a smile, I hugged him tightly. "Congratulations, Basha. I always wanted to have siblings close to my own age. Can't wait to meet the newest addition.   
Chayden spoke up from beside Thraix. "I still say that if Thraix is right and this one's a boy, too, we ought to revoke Dagger's naming privileges. Vidarri Samari. Poor kid's going to strangle you the day he realized his name's a nursery rhyme."  
Snorting, Jullien snapped, "Shut it, Qill. Least we can pronounce his name. What was your last name again? Any Who Yippee Yah?"   
I winced at something that Chay didn't take lightly. He hated that no one off his planet could pronounce his last name correctly. When I was young, I used to practice it for hours until I had it right. Then, whenever we would meet again, I would end up saying it wrong. However, my Chay-Chay Poo Bear never took ill to me mispronouncing his last name. In fact, he laughed until he cried when he found out I practiced saying it  
"Ah-Nah-WAH-Yah" he said slowly, elongating the pronunciation of each syllable. "You're such an ass."  
They all laughed. It had been awhile since I had been able to relax and laugh like this. Usually, I had to be very careful about what I said and laughed at, given I was royal. The media would bite a pound of flesh off me if I said or did anything wrong. Also, Kiara was really sensitive. If I laughed over the wrong thing, she would get upset. So, this uncensored environment was nice.  
Looking over at me, Basha Dagger said, "If you'll strap in, we'll launch."  
Oh, gosh! I was holding them up! Quickly running to my seat, I latched myself in securely. And we launched. As we were leaving the planet, I looked out the windows to see the life I was leaving behind. Fear and grief washed over me. I had wanted to fit in with my family so bad, but I hadn't. And now, I was going to find my place in this Universe... with the one man that I knew I fit with. I was going to find Daylen. No matter what it took.


	12. Family

Thia  
Reaching the Gorturnum station, I half expected it to look different than the last time I saw it. However, it looked about the same as before. Same base, same ships, same people. The only difference was the party waiting for us in the North Bay. Basha Jullien, Basha Thraix, and Ushara's families were all waiting for us to land. The kids were holding a big, colorful banner that said "Welcome Thia!"   
After landing, the crew locked everything down. Once the ship was good to go, Jullien dismissed Thraix and Chayden. Opening the ramp, I watched as Thraix teleported himself to his wife and newborn child using his abilities.   
Gasping, I looked over at Jullien. "I didn't think the Trisani used their powers around others."  
Basha Jullien gave me a knowing smile. "Normally they don't. But we're all family here. And if I had that particular set of skills, I'd use them to get to my wife and kids, too."  
I smiled at that. This base was nothing like I'd ever seen. It was family oriented and full of affection. Basha Dagger had shown me that much by his personality. I couldn't wait to live here. It was going to be great! Or so I thought.  
Picking up my bags, Chayden asked Jullien, "Take it to your place?"  
"Yeah. Thanks."  
Wincing, I turned my best pout face towards my uncle. "Is there any chance I could get my own apartment or flat?"  
I didn't appreciate his response. Laughing so hard, Jullien and Chay doubled over in response. My uncle replied, "Remember, I make your paka look careless. I won't even let Vas live alone."   
"Am I going to regret this?"  
"Probably. Most beings regret being around me, sooner rather than later. But as my new Crew Cock, I own you and am responsible for everything you do."   
Chay leaned towards me and fake-whispered, "Don't take it personally. Your uncle's insane."  
Snorting, Jullien said, "You know, Psycho Bunny, she's not the one you need to worry about taking that personally. I'm the one who's currently armed."   
Chayden laughed and threw his arm around Basha Daggers shoulders. "Yeah, but you love me."  
Finally walking off the ship and over to the family, I was bombarded by welcomes. Mira and Viv nearly tackled me as soon as they saw me. Vasili came and gave me a hug after welcoming his father home. Ushara, like always, hugged me while talking faster than a race ship. Finally, Unira, Jullien's adoptive mother, came over to me.   
"Hello, Thia. I am Unira, Jullien's mother. Welcome to our family. I'm sure you will fit right in to your new home here. If you need anything, sweetheart, please let me know..."  
Before I could hold them back, tears filled my eyes and a sob caught in my throat. Darting away from the group, I quickly found a bathroom and locked myself in a stall. Slidding down the wall, I tried to control the fit before it came. But it came with a new power. The tears came heavy and hard as I sobbed into my knees. Shakes racked my body and I started to hiccup.  
Everything had overwhelmed me. I was doing good until they had all been so accepting. I had never truly been accepted by my family. I know they had tried to do their best, but I had been too different. Raised by a different set of parents, I was out of place with my father and Kiara. They were starting a family, and I was an accident that my father didn't even know about until recent years. And even though they tried, I never felt really accepted by the family.   
The only person to ever truly accept me for who I was, was Daylen. He saw me as the person I was, not as the princess of Andaria or the daughter of an assassin. He was kind, loyal, loving, and interested only in me. I thought I had found my place with him. I thought we would be able to be together forever. But, that was before he left me. And now, I was alone.  
Then, Basha Dagger's family was welcoming me with open arms into their family. As if I wasn't different or strange. As if I were already one of them. I hadn't been truly accepted by anyone, anywhere. Now, I come here and am accepted without another thought. It was overwhelming...  
"Thia?" Basha Dagger's voice came through the bathroom door, followed by a knock.   
I wanted to tell him to go away, but I couldn't. That wasn't fair to him. It wasn't his fault. Instead, I quieted myself as much as I could and hoped he'd leave instead of bothering me. Besides, he wouldn't come into the girls bathroom, right?  
After a moment, I heard his voice again. "If anyone other than my niece is in there, speak up, 'cause I'm coming in!"   
Quickly getting up, I wiped my eyes and headed for the door. Opening it, I nearly ran right into Dagger as he was coming in. Looking up at him, I felt another wave of emotions wash over me. I shoved them down hard so that I wouldn't start bawling again and run back into the bathroom.   
Basha Dagger gently reached up and wiped the tears from my cheek with his thumb. "You miss your paka?" Well... I did miss someone. It just wasn't my paka.   
"Sorry, Basha." I said, taking a deep breath to steady myself. "I just... I wasn't expecting them to be so nice and welcoming." I lied.  
"Yeah, the one thing about the Altaans... anything worth doing is worth overdoing. You want me to scatter them?"   
I could feel the blush creeping up my face. I had made a fool of myself back there. An incident like that anywhere else would have had the media slamming me for weeks. I shook my head quickly before changing the subject to something that had been on my mind the entire way here.   
"Can I ask you something? Will you be honest?"   
"You can ask anything. But I warn you that I'm terribly blunt. Shara gets onto me all the time for it."  
Snorting, I said, "I'm good with that. My dad refuses to answer most questions. It's like interrogating a hostile war criminal. He just stares at me like an alien lifeform... and my stepmother is so polite it's irritating. I swear she dances away from tropics she doesn't like even better than she dances onstage."  
"Well, no worries there. I definitely don't fall into that latter category. No one has ever called me polite."  
I gave a choked laugh at his humor. Rubbing my eyes, I asked, "I know some of the background with you and my grandmother. And Aunt Tylie and Grandpa Aros. But I wanted to know if you ever felt out of place while you lived with them?"  
"Only every minute of every single day."  
Nodding, I couldn't help but smile slightly at the commonality between us. "That's why I wanted to come stay with you. You're the only one who doesn't tell me how lucky I am and how great my parents are. That I should show more gratitude toward them all. I mean, I know they love me, and they are great most of the time, but I'm tired of being treated like I'm some fragile object that they're afraid is going to crack if they say or do the wrong thing. I just want to find someplace where I belong."  
I will admit, that wasn't the entire truth. Except for that last part. However, my uncle would have me on the next ship to Andaria if he knew that I was also here to look for my lover that disappeared. So, I decided to keep that little bit of information to myself.   
"I can definitely relate to that." Basha Dagger said as he nodded knowingly. "And I promise you, no one here will treat you like you're fragile. Tavali pull their own weight."  
Nodding, I smiled gratefully at him and leaned into his arms. That was exactly what I wanted. I wanted to be treated like a person, not like a porcelain doll. I wanted purpose and a place to belong to. I wanted to know what happened to Daylen and find him. I wanted to finally be in control of my life!  
"Thank you for letting me come here. I hope I didn't offend them." I said with a sigh.   
"Nah, trust me, precious, that wasn't offensive. They tolerate my contentious ass and I'm hard to get along with on my best days."  
I couldn't help but laugh. Basha Jullien always knew how to make me feel better with his odd sense of humor. Hugging him tighter, I asked, "You really don't mind training me?"  
"We're family, Thia." Dagger said as he pulled back to look at me. "You'll always be welcomed wherever I am. And once you're Tavali, you'll never be without a home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have to say that this ending was one of my favorites in all of Sherrylin Kenyons' books. It was absolutely perfect! And an amazing cliff hanger... So, I figured I would put it in here for you guys. Hope you enjoyed. Please, leave me comments and kudos!!


End file.
